Kitty Cat Claws
by flarey phoenix
Summary: Just somethin for T-wolf :D. When Legion auditions roll round a girl gets in, only...she's a cat. Randomness follows with basically; Cat Vs Wolf humour :3, -romance later on...not saying between who though- went from humour to drama :3
1. Auditions

Chapter 1 –kitty claws

"Izza, you can't keep doing zhis," a tall feline like man sighed in a Transylvanian-like accent (ee-za)

"Dad... its zeh only thing I can do in life," a younger feline female pouted. She wore a long black two-piece dancing outfit, meaning a long flowing skirt, silver bangles on her wrists and a black tight fitting black tube top which attached to a black collar with a gold bell attached to it. Her skin was covered in a soft coating of smoky grey fur. Her jet black hair was cut into short layers which fell over a long plat which was cut just below her knees. You could also see two soft great cat ears half-hidden by the black strands of hair

"You know you have more talents than just dancing..." he sighed

"Vhat, fighting?" she asked frowning

"Exactly, I and your mother didn't spend most of our money getting you zhose martial arts lessons for nozhing; you could help people Izza," he pleaded "...please?"

"Fine...when are those auditions for that Legion thing?" she asked looking through the data-pads (like newspapers only holographic data-pads XD)

"Next veek, Friday, 3pm," the man spoke smirking

"...Fine, but I need an outfit und a name, let's get crackin!" she grinned showing cat-like fangs.

(One week after)

"Do I have to attend this?" Brainiac 5 sighed, he'd returned after a few weeks of solitude his human emotions made him bored...so he came back.

"If I have to, you do to," Shrinking Violet smirked then pulled him into the auditions room where Lightning Lad, Superman, Saturn Girl and Cham sat. Timberwolf walked in after Brainy and Vi then sat down next to Bouncing boy and Dream Girl.

"So who's first?" Lightning Lad asked, pretending to be enthusiastic as a girl clad in red outfit walked in, her hair was literally ablaze

"Names Inferno," she smirked as her amber eyes shone dangerously

"I think we can guess your power..." Brainy shrugged

"But can you 'guess' the limit," she purred slyly

"I'm guessing...you show us so we can get this over with," Lightning Lad groaned in annoyance. The girl then moved her left arm as the air around her became hotter until it literally ignited into a long snake-like form which moved like a Chinese dragon into a classic pattern for said dragon.

"I can create and manipulate fire," she explained then clicked her fingers making the dragon disappear.

"Interesting, Inferno," Brainy smiled "we'll review your talents and you'll have to wait and see for our decision," he finished as she nodded then walked out

"NEXT!!" Lightning Lad yelled as a tall male walked in

"Hey Stretch, name and power?" Shrinking Violet grinned

"Elasti-kid," he grinned childishly

"...How old are you?" Brainy frowned noticing the young look in the tall boys features

"...12," he replied sheepishly

"...Sorry kid 13's the limit," Lightning Lad sighed as the kid became smaller and sulked out of the room "MAYBE NEXT YEAR!" he yelled after him making the boy grin and run off.

"NEXT!" Timberwolf yelled. A cloaked figure walked in with a hood over his/her head hiding their head from view

"...Name?" Brainy asked

"Shadow," the figure spoke, the voice was definitely female.

"Take the cloak off," Timberwolf growled smelling something weird. She lifted her head allowing her shimmering emerald eyes to be seen through the darkness created by the hood. She smirked allowing her pearly white fangs to be seen.

"It vould be my pleasure," she spoke then removed the cloak showing her grey furry body, her long furry tail and ears, her black hair... her outfit consisted of a black leather tube top with matching skin-tight footless pants and long black fingerless cloves showing her silver claws.

"A Cat?" Timberwolf growled as she hissed at him

"And a big bad volf," she smirked

"A Feliazian?" Brainy grinned

"A Coluan?" she grinned back "awesome!" she clapped as the rest of the team looked at Brainy weirdly

"The people from Feliaz we really the only ones that actually got along nicely with Coluans... they never fought, never argued, never even had a small spat...it was shocking to be honest," Brainy shrugged

"Power?" Timberwolf growled

"Just like you fur ball, I specialize in stealth," she responded and to prove her point she was up onto the viewing balcony faster than any of them could blink, staring down at the sitting Timberwolf "and martial arts expertise," she smirked

"Then how about a tester?" Timberwolf growled as she back-flipped back onto the platform

"Test her then, Timberwolf" Lightning Lad smirked as he smirked and jumped down in front of her

"Cat Vs Dog, vhat an interesting combination," she smirked getting into a fighting stance, Timberwolf then pounced as she gracefully dodged and drop kicked him in the back sending him flat on his face, he then jumped back up and went to slice her but she bent over backwards then back-flipped kicking him in the face. He growled loudly and pounced on her pinning her down.

"Ooooh, very good, but can you do zhis?" she smirked and swept her tail under his legs causing him to loose his balance allowing her to push him off and pin him down, straddling his waist she put her claws to his neck smirking.

"I give them a week before they tare each other apart," Cham snickered

"Or start snogging each other," Bouncing Boy whispered to Cham making him almost die laughing.

"Lemme up!" Timberwolf growled

"Do you surrender?" she asked

"Never," he growled

"Zhen no," she smirked leaning closer to him "Cats are more graceful, cats are more stealthy, and cats are just plain better than stinky dogs" she purred as he snapped at her, growling and snarling.

"Enough!" Lightning Lad smirked, and she used her hands to propel herself into a front-flip, smacking Timberwolf in the face with her tail and landed gracefully and silently on the floor. As Timberwolf shot up and jumped back onto the viewing platform

"...I let her win," he grumbled

"Sure you did," Cham snickered as Timberwolf snarled at him

"Ok Shadow, you can leave now before Timberwolf goes on a rampage," Brainy snickered; she nodded her head and left swiftly.

(Cut to end of Auditions)

"And the new Legionnaires are, Shadow, Inferno and Aqua Lass" Lightning Lad spoke through the mic as everyone else groaned and the dispersed as the three new Legionnaires walked up to Brainy and got their Legion flight rings and belts.

"Shadow?!" Timberwolf yelped

"Indeed," Brainy smirked as he gave her the flight ring

"It vill be a pleasure to vork vith you" she smirked at Timberwolf then walked off as he fumed in anger.

He trailed the feline to see what she was up to, until she stopped, he quickly hid behind a pillar.

"Vhat do you vant?" she asked

"How'd you know I was here?" Timberwolf asked shocked

"Your paws make an odd tapping noise," she responded "...also I can smell zhose smelly feet of yours a mile avay," she snickered

"What do you have against me?" he growled

"Duh, you are a dog, I am a cat, vhat do you expect?" she smirked then disappeared around the corner.

"I think she likes you," Cham smirked as he turned into his normal form; he'd been flying around as a...fly when he noticed the small chat.

"Yeah right," Timberwolf scowled then walked in the opposite direction.


	2. Climbing

Chapter 2

Shadow was currently curled up in a snoozing ball on the couch in the lounge as Lightning lad stroked her fur whilst she purred (cats... love to be stroked... you get the idea). Soon enough her emerald eyes opened slowly as she rubbed them cutely with her paws.

"Comfortable?" Lightning Lad asked smirking

"Vhy yes vas thank you," she smiled then got up "but I require food," she finished then walked over to the fridge,

"SHADOW!!" a young-ish male voice yelled angrily as she grinned and poked her head around the door to see a FUMING Brainiac five in the doorway.

"Finally found me then?" she asked happily

"You are DEAD!" he growled and lunged for her as she jumped up onto the top of the fridge and hissed at him and attempted to claw at his hand which he could no longer stretch so he had to try to reach up... it wasn't working.

"What did she do?" Triplicate girl asked shocked

"She changed my invention plans!" he growled waving the data-pads in her face, emphasizing his point.

"...Ooooh," all three triplicates winced

"A Feliazian is ALWAYS messing with things!" he scowled

"And a Coluan is alvays Inventing zhings!" she hissed back then saw something shiny "ooh!" then she jumped down and started playing with whatever the shiny thing was... it turned out Bouncing boy had found a laser pen in his 21st century junk and was shining it everywhere just to watch the cat girl chase it. (Cats ALWAYS chase those things XD) he aimed it at the door just as Timberwolf walked through to have the cat pounce on him... Bouncy stopped shining the light after that.

Timberwolf growled darkly

"OFF!" he barked as she jumped up and hid behind the couch hissing at him.

"Lay of T-wolf... she's not hurting anyone," Phantom girl frowned as he scowled then glared at the cat girl who remind behind the couch hiding from his wrath "or i'll start calling you 'puppy' again" she giggled as he gulped, everyone had heard it... and were all on their way to DYING from laughter. "Oops," she winked playfully, while all this was going on, he never noticed the stealthy cat girl sneak out the door until it slammed shut, to which he gave chase quickly.

He followed her scent out into the park where he found her lying in a tree playing with her long bushy tail, batting it with her paws like it was the most interesting thing she'd ever seen...

"Izza Justo," Timberwolf smirked as she jumped then rolled over on the branch and looked down

"How do you know my name, Timbervolf?" she asked curiously

"I'm a spy, it's what I do..." he shrugged

"Vhy did you follow me?" she asked cocking her head to the side slightly, letting the long plat in her hair fall down over her shoulder.

"I have a score to settle," he smirked

"You of all creatures should know... cats alvays vin," she smirked a fanged smirk

"No they don't." He growled

"Yes zhey do," she smirked swinging her tail side to side

"Don't"

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do!"

"DON'T!!"

"DO!!" this argument carried on like this for quite a while until Shadow changed it with:

"Shut it volf boy, you're grating my last nerve!"

"Ooooh what'cha gonna do, scratch me?" he retorted

"C'mere and say zhat to my face!" she stood up on the branch gracefully as he growled "...you can't...can you," she frowned

"I can!" he scowled

"Climb zhen," she pointed to the trunk of the tree. He walked over to the trunk and dug his claws into the tree then climbed up only to get his claws stuck. Shadow smirked then front-flipped off of the branch landing perfectly on the floor on her long sturdy legs. She then walked over to Timberwolf and pulled his claws out of the tree trunk making him fall onto his back "... you really can't climb trees can you," she smiled slightly

"...No," he grumbled and sat with his legs crossed, pouting.

"... If you... promise not to snarl at me any longer... I can teach you, if you vould like." She offered as he stared at her frowning

"...Ok," he replied quietly as she pulled him up to his feet

"Ok first zhings first... press your claws lightly into zeh trunk of zeh tree," she instructed as she pressed his hand to the tree, pressing herself up against him lightly

"This doesn't change anything you know... you're still a cat," he spoke as she dug his claws into the tree lightly

"And you, are still a dog," she purred down his ear then pressed the other claw a little higher up. "Now... move your hands up like you are climbing," she instructed and he did so, actually climbing up the soft surface of the tree (they are kinda soft if you feel them properly XD) until he ended up on the branch she was stood on. She quickly joined him by just jumping up... "Now vhat do you say?" she asked smirking

"...Thank you," he mumbled as she bowed then pressed her foot down HARD on the branch causing it to wobble, and for him to loose his footing... and fall back down to the floor "OUCH!!" he yelped as she jumped down "what was that for?!" he growled rubbing his sore head.

"You're footing vas wrong and you veren't digging your claws into zeh branch to keep yourself steady," she smirked then jumped back up onto the branch as he snarled and went to grab her. "Tut-tut-tut Timbervolf... you promised," she snickered then jumped down onto all fours and ran off into the forest as he got up and chased her.

**These chapters will be shorter than my normal length for a chapter... as... well... this story only PRETENDS to have a plot -.-' the only plot it has... it a cat annoying the HELL out of a wolf... and everyone else XD (with a little romance in random places for Timberwolf cuz he needs luv)**


	3. Directions

Chapter 3-directions

Cosmic Boy... had made a chronic...doosy. He'd paired Shadow... and Timberwolf up for a mission. They were currently on Neimar; the planet had recently been used as a smuggling outpost for enemy weapons. Shadow and Timberwolf... were told to get information.

"You're lost," Shadow sighed lying on her back on top of a large rock.

"I'm not lost!" Timberwolf growled

"Vhy don't you get directions?" she asked rolling onto her stomach

"I don't need directions!" he snapped

"Vhat is it vit men and asking for directions?" she scowled

"I told you I don't need directions!" he fumed as she smirked, she loved annoying him... it was her new favourite hobby

"Zhere is a town nearby... just ask," she purred

"I'm not asking," he growled

"But ve are LOST" she exaggerated

"We're NOT lost," he spoke with a firm edge of 'i'm getting pissed off' tone to it.

"Seriously, vhat is it wit men and asking for directions?!" she stressed

"Are you two ok?" a voice asked making them both become on alert, quickly turning to face the young girl who had spoke making her jump

"Ohh it's just a little girl Timbervolf, go stick your head in a freezer and chill" Shadow sighed then jumped down from a rock "it's seems ve are a smidge lost," she smiled

"WERE NOT LOST!" Timberwolf yelled angrily

"Well... I have a map," the little girl smiled, ignoring the fluffy male.

"See Fluffy... zeh little girl has a map!" Shadow clapped her hands excitedly

"I don't need a map!" Timberwolf mumbled "and don't call me Fluffy!" he added as an after thought.

"Suuure," Shadow rolled her eyes

"I have senses, never need a map again, lets go Shadow," Timberwolf grabbed her wrist and tried to pull her along... but she just plonked herself down on the floor refusing to move, she actually wrapped her tail around the rock to make sure he couldn't pull her. "Oh real mature," he scowled as the girl giggled

"You two are funny," she grinned

"Yay us," Shadow smirked slyly as Timberwolf continued to try to pull her away from the rock

"You're like a Married couple," she giggled... only to have both metaphorically pale at the accusation... then, slowly look at each other and in unison

"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!" causing the little girl to fall over backwards in hysterics.

"Not right, so not right!" Timberwolf chanted

"My mind is permanently scarred for life!" Shadow wailed holding her head dramatically; bot looked at each other again frowning

"...Vhats wrong vit _me_?" Shadow frowned as Timberwolf said the exact same thing only in his normal accent

"Cat!" Timberwolf scowled

"Look whose talkin DOG!" she hissed

"I should rip you apart!" Timberwolf glared

"And I should claw you're eyes out!" she scowled

"Should... but you won't," the little girl giggled

"And Vhy is zhat?" Shadow frowned

"Cause secretly you like each other" she grinned as both yet again metaphorically paled.

* * *

By the time they'd gotten away from the little girl, both cat and Dog were feeling...well... nauseous, main reason, they'd been accused of being married, then being a couple, then secretly liking each other. Second reason, both knew it was true, third reason, none were EVER planning on telling the other.

"I guess none of us vin zhis time Volf-boy" Shadow sighed after a few minutes of walking

"Except for a little annoying girl," Timberwolf scowled

"Aww, poor widdle Timber-Volf... beaten by a little girl," Shadow snickered as he scowled

"Shut it," Timberwolf growled. Then silence developed until...

"You know vhat ve forgot?" Shadow asked frowning

"No I don't know, enlighten me"

"Ve forgot t ask for zeh directions..." she frowned

"FOR GODS SAKE I DON'T NEED DIRECTIONS!!" he yelled angrily as she looked at him dryly

"Ok zhen 'Mr know-it-all' Vhere are we?" she asked cockily. There was another few moments of silence before a tumble weed rolled past them "vell?" she asked impatiently whilst tapping her clawed paw on the floor.

"...I hate you," Timberwolf growled as they went back to get directions.

* * *

**ok guys, i'm slowly but surely...running out of ideas for their arguments... so... review with some gud and funny arguments that either a Cat and a Dog can get into... or a man and a woman... either i can make into her annoying him or any of the team with it XD so... review and gimme some ideas! **

**oh...and if i don't get any ideas... this story will surely... turn mushy and fluffy and have no amount of humour what so ever -.-'**


	4. Clothing and Water pt1

**Clothing and Water pt1**

"Hey Timberwolf!" Brainiac 5 smirked

"What?" Timberwolf asked frowning

"I have an idea on how you can get Shadow back for all pranks," Brainy replied slyly making Timberwolf give a fanged smirk

"Do tell," he spoke darkly.

Shadow on the other hand, was having a lazy day. She'd not planned anything at all for Timberwolf... or anyone else for that matter; all she wanted to do for that day... was curl up in a ball on the sofa, and snooze.

"Shadow?" Cham asked, she opened one emerald eye and looked up yawning

"Vhat do you vant Cham?" she asked smiling

"You really never talk to anyone... the guys are...well, to put it lightly, scared to death that you're gonna eat them," Cham fidgeted as she un-curled herself and stood up, at her full height of 6 foot. She looked down at the young Durlan.

"You know... you lot do look soft and chewy..." she smirked slyly as he gulped, she chuckled and rubbed his head affectionately "but I promised myself I wouldn't," she giggled making him grin

"So you're not gonna eat them then?" he asked

"No Cham, i'm a cat yes... but not one zhat eats man... you are safe, do not fret," She purred "now go tell zhose idiots vhat I said," she smiled

"Yes Ma'am. Oh and I got something for you to do to Timberwolf," he smirked

"Ooooh do tell," she smirked revealing the pearly white fangs.

The plans were set, the props were in place and the timing was perfect, it was the next day in the Legion HQ, Timberwolf awoke smirking. He had a plot in mind and was going to pull it off.

Shadow awoke earlier than Timberwolf, she'd already put her plan into motion... everything was already done before he'd even woke up, and she'd done it all in his room while he was asleep.

Timberwolf stood up and walked into his bathroom, his fur was a mess... his hair was a mess... he growled, not only that... but _someone_ (not naming who XD) had adorned his face with 'pretty neon pink' lip stick, blusher, mascara and blue eyeliner... oh yeah... this meant war. He washed the offending make-up off and got himself a shower, then walked to his closet and low and behold there was a note on the door

'_Just thought this would look GREAT with the make-up.  
__Signed you're friendly neighbourhood Kitty cat.' _

He almost tore the door off the closet to find... well... girls clothing, pinks, frilly dresses... skirts, blouses AND NO GUY CLOTHES. He had a choice... walk down the halls naked... or dress in a skirt and blouse. Sooo he sat in his room growling.

"Timberwolf?" came a female's voice

"WHAT?!" he snarled

"You ok?" it was Phantom Girl

"I'm perfectly fine but don't even THINK about coming in," he growled

"Why?" she asked sounding concerned

"Shadow replaced all my clothes with girl clothes... I have nothing on," he grumbled as she burst into a fit of giggles. "yeah-yeah laugh it up, but that cats goin DOWN!" he growled

"Oh c'mon T, it's like a war between you two... and she's winning..." Phantom girl snickered as he scowled

"I would have got her back... if she hadn't of struck first" he grumbled

"Want me to get you some clothes?" she asked repressing the urge to phase her arm through the door and take a picture.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as she ran off to get him a spare suit.

Finally he was able to get dressed. He walked out into the hall to find Phantom girl smiling

"Thanks," he grumbled

"You're welcome Timberwolf," Phantom girl smiled, as he turned around Phantom girl started snickering, he turned to look at her questioningly, she just shrugged "nothing T, nothing" she giggled. Unbeknownst to him, Shadow had placed a note on his back saying '_Shadow: 4, T-wolf: ZILCH!_' while he was sleeping. He stormed to the lounge where Shadow was sat in front of the large windows, meditating.

"SHADOW!!" he roared making the present legionnaires flinch. From her sitting position, she smirked.

"Ah Timbervolf, what a pleasant surprise," she purred as he walked over. She stood up only slightly smaller than him.

"What do you think you're playing at?!" he snarled right up in her face

"Vhat does it look like... i'm meditating," she smirked, not in the least bit fazed. Any normal person would be cowering under that intense gaze of his... but no... Not Shadow... and to be honest... he actually liked her for that. Mainly because she didn't cower in fear whenever he threw on a temper tantrum... no, she just laughed and made jokes. (Cause that's just _entirely_ normal -.-')

There was just one thing that Timberwolf did wrong in that situation... on the way TO the lounge... he never thought... of a dialogue. He had NOTHING to say.

"So is that what you're just gonna do all day, MEDITATE?! Well guess what I meditate too! You're not the only fucking MEDITATOR in this building, we ALL meditate, it's a fucking GROUP effort. You think you're the best at it?! Well guess what, YOU'RE NOT!!" he ranted as a smirk wound its way onto her face "you don't even... you don't even know... YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW!" he yelled then stormed out of the room slamming the door.

"I think zhat vent vell," she smiled then went back to meditating.

**This was only part one... he WILL get his revenge... at least once XD**


	5. Clothing and Water pt2

**-Blah**- comm system

**Clothing and Water pt2**

Once Timberwolf had calmed down, he grabbed the bottle of liquid off the sink in the kitchen then walked to the main hall. Cos had made another doosy and put them both on monitor duty.

"Good luck T," Cham smirked

"God speed" Lightning Lad snickered

"May the Force be with you," Bouncing boy laughed

"Oh stop being immature idiots... he's not dying yet," Brainy sighed then turned to Timberwolf "ok, you'll be doing a sweep of sector 6 quadrant B... try not to kill each other," Brainy sighed as Timberwolf growled then turned around. He heard Brainy groan in annoyance and rip something off of his back,

"What the...?" Timberwolf asked then saw the piece of paper and what it had written on it, he growled deeply.

"Just try to take the high road, you'd only be sinking down to her level," Brainy sighed then pushed the wolf to the main doors where Shadow had decided to do a few stretches... and for them... it was hard not to look. Her back was bent over backwards; her tail keeping her stable; her chest was stretched as far as it would go as was the rest of her. Soon enough she used her tail to fling her legs up over her head as she used her hands to propel herself into a flip to which she landed perfectly on her long sturdy legs; her paws parted slightly under the her weight. They then watched as she scowled at her finger... there was a small cut on the right hands' index finger.

"Are you two going to just stare all day or are ve actually going to go on patrol?" she asked making them both jump as she used her flight ring to fly out of the building

"Go on Timberwolf," Brainiac 5 smirked as Timberwolf scowled and followed her.

"SHADOW!" he yelled making her stop and turn to face him

"Vhat?" she asked

"Why do you hate me?" he asked frowning she just shrugged in response

"Nature," she answered simply and carried on.

When they stopped they'd arrived at a tree situated on a cliff overlooking Sector 6.

"You know we were supposed to do an entire sweep of this area," Timberwolf frowned

"Ve both know all too vell zhat we can both see across this whole sector from zhis one point, it's a lot more logical to view from here rather than flying through the streets missing bits," she replied matter-of-factly.

"Question"

"Shoot"

"How did you manage to get in and out of my room without me waking up?" he asked frowning, utterly baffled by the fact that she had been able to: get in... Rummage through his closet... put make up on him AND get out without him waking up!

"Vit a great deal of effort i vill tell you zhat, but... as you know very well... i'm no push over... I've seen to much to be scared easily, so not much does... but vhen you live in a building vit a volf... zhat could tare you apart vhenever he felt zeh desire too... you must be pretty thick skinned," she spoke quietly

'_So she IS scared of me..._' he thought

"So you are afraid of me?" he smirked

"Don't be so happy about it Timbervolf, because guess vhat," she purred and pulled him closer, he practically froze "you'd have to catch me first," she smirked then pushed him back and flew up. He growled and took the bottle from his belt

"Payback" He growled as he flew up to her height.

"Timbervolf?" she asked cautiously as he set the nozzle to spray "don't you even thi-" she was cut off when a large stream of water hit her dead in the face. She yelped and furiously rubbed her face free of the offending water. "VHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DO-" he did it again, actually enjoying the look on her soaking wet face. He carried this on for a little while longer until she screeched and pounced on him, pushing him to the ground making them roll down the cliff, both snarling at each other. Once they stopped rolling Timberwolf had ended up on top, he'd successfully pinned her, not wanting a repeat of the auditions, he'd pinned her tail too. "Let me go!" she struggled

"No, you'll just attack me!" he growled

"Vhat do you expect huh?!" she yelled

"I got PAYBACK, Revenge!" he snarled

"But Vhy vater?!" she struggled

"Because it's the only thing cats hate" he growled

"Ve also hate dogs but you got zhat one down," she narrowed her eyes at him. She got one of her hands free and tried to push his chest to get him off "now let me up!"

"No!" he growled

"WHY?!" to be honest... he didn't have a reason. She watched his face go from snarling... to normal, then he got a far off look in his eye as she looked up at him curiously "Timbervolf?" she asked quietly as he came back to reality

"Huh?" he asked as she let off a small laugh making him smile "glad I can amuse you," he smirked as her laugh quietened down. Before they knew exactly what they were doing they were inching closer and closer until they could feel each others breaths on their faces, their bodies pressed up together, her free hand resting on the bit of fur that was showing on his chest; moving ever so slightly as she looked up at him with softened emerald eyes... only a little bit closer aannd-

-**Brainiac 5 to all Legionnaires, there's an attack in sector 7 quadrant C, all available Legionnaires report to that area immediately, Brainiac 5 out.**-

They both immediately backed away from each other shocked and slightly confused.

"...Not gonna ask or think about it," she shook her head and jumped off the cliff grabbing onto trees and running through the tree tops as Timberwolf watched frowning slightly with one thought going through his head...

'_I'm gonna kill him' _

**The payback was the water in the face XD that'll pop up again sooner or later... CAUSE HE STILL HAS THE BOTTLE!! –Evil laugh-  
So zeh fluff begins NOW XD either that or their animal instincts just took control -.-'. And yes Timberwolf IS planning on 'murdering' Brainy XD.**


	6. Cooking Vit Timbervolf

**Cooking vit Timbervolf**

Ok this time... it was all Timberwolf's fault, after that almost kiss he was making up excuses just to be near the cat girl... thank god she was a spy and not a saboteur... or else she would have seen his attempts at being close STRAIGHT away... but being the naive cat she was... she didn't see it.

"So, you vish to teach me how to cook hmm?" Shadow asked leaning over Timberwolf's shoulder, to get a better look at the choco-chip cookies he was baking

"Yes," he smiled

"...But volves don't cook," she frowned with a thoughtful look on her face, one finger at her bottom lip in a pondering expression

"I'm no ordinary wolf," he shrugged

"Yes, you're a special volf... right in here," she giggled tapping his head as the familiar emotion of '_i'm gonna kill her_' came back to haunt him.

"Aww look at the lovebirds," Bouncing boy snickered as Brainy rolled his eyes

"They are FAR from lovebirds Bouncing Boy," Brainy sighed as Shadow and Timberwolf shrugged and continued their little 'cooking class'

"So how do you make zeh mix?" she asked genuinely curious... it wasn't that hard to get her attention... but it was hard to keep it.

"First we need three quarter cup of sugar, and a three quarter cub of packed brown sugar" (i'm a baking maniac so this is a REAL recipe) he instructed as she grabbed the stuff

"Zhen?" she asked grinning

"One cup of butter and a large egg," he smiled as she whizzed around the kitchen grabbing the ingredients. "Now, two one quarter cups of all purpose flour," he spoke as she grabbed what was needed "get me the baking soda," he instructed as she used her tail to grab it off of the top shelf and hand it to him. "Salt?" he spoke as she slid the salt container across the surface "chocolate chips?" he asked as she knelt on the surfaces, looking through the top cupboards until she 'whooped' and threw down the bag of chocolate chips. "Ok I need a large bowl," he instructed as she jumped down and picked the bowl out of the bottom cupboard and placed it next to him. "now, preheat the oven at 375 degrees," he stated as she did so

"Vhat now?" she asked curiously

"Now, you put these on," he smiled and held up some gloves "so no fur gets in the dough," he finished as she nodded and put them on.

"Now?" she asked

"Now I want you to mix both sugars and the butter and egg, into the bowl by hand," he instructed as she nodded and mixed them up "now add the flour and the baking soda," he instructed after a few minutes. She did so then carried on mixing "now keep that up until the dough becomes stiff,"

"Ok," she spoke and kept mixing until it did stiffen up, "now vhat?" she asked

"Add the chocolate chips," he answered and she did so "now stir them in," he finished. When she did so, Timberwolf plucked a baking tray out of the bottom cupboard and placed a cooking sheet on it, the put it next to the bowl.

"Vhat is zhat for?" she asked curiously

"Now you've put the chocolate chips in, get a tablespoon and scoop a full tablespoon of dough and place it on the tray, all the time making them two inches apart." He instructed as she nodded and did so, with such care it was like she was handling a piece of the thinnest glass. She was actually using her advanced magnifying cat eyes to assess how much space was between each of them. (basically... she was magnifying her vision to tell the distance between each dough ball) Finally she fitted 20 cookies onto just one tray.

"Now vhat?" she asked curiously,

"Now... we put the cookies into the oven for eight to ten minutes then pull them out." He grinned "so now... we put this on," he then put the timer on and placed it on the surface "now we clean up," he instructed as she nodded and grabbed the flannel and began cleaning up the surfaces.

Timberwolf watched smiling as she did all the work without having to be told twice

"You're quite obedient... for a cat" he smirked as she narrowed her eyes at him

"Don't make me come up there," she hissed looking up at his face, since she did actually have to look up to look him in the eyes... even though she was tall... he was taller.

"Don't make me come down there," he shot back smirking

"Oh, just cause your tall you think you're zeh best?" she asked

"Hmmm... i'm better than you at most things," he shrugged

"Oh, enlighten me on vhat exactly?" she hissed

"Baking... fighting, i'm stronger, taller and a lot more dangerous," he smirked

"And i'm stealthier more agile, I can Dance I CAN cook, i'm a LOT better zhan you at fighting, and I CAN CLIMB!" she laughed the last bit as he grumbled

"You can dance?" he frowned

"Yes I can dance, is zhere a problem vit zhat?" she hissed dangerously

"... Didn't think a cat would be able to dance," he shrugged

"And vhy is zhat?" she asked

"You don't seem the type," he shrugged

"I could dance circles around you," she purred

"You know... you probably could," he replied smirking

"I could teach you... if you vish?" she suggested smiling he looked around the room to see Brainiac 5 not paying any attention what so ever to the two... he was writing up notes for another random invention. Bouncing Boy had left the room cause he didn't want to catch 'geek' germs...as he'd called them making Brainy give him one MURDEROUS glare which made him run even faster. So alls that was in the room... was Timberwolf, Shadow... and an oblivious Brainiac 5.

"Maybe later," Timberwolf spoke as the timer went off. They took the cookies out of the oven to find them soft in the centre

"Are zhey supposed to be like zhat?" she asked curiously

"Yes, now, we put them on the cooling tray for five minutes and they're done," Timberwolf grinned and put them on said tray.

"How about I teach you some other time hmm?" she asked smiling. He nodded as she walked out the room with a plot in mind. Meanwhile, Phantom Girl had smelled the cookies and shot to the kitchen along with Triplicate girl and Shrinking Violet,

"You cooking cookies?" Phantom girl asked

"No, Shadow cooked these... then buggared off before tasting one..." he sighed. Soon enough the cookies had hardened and were eatable... the girls were the first to try some.

"...Wow, these are nice!" all three triplicates exclaimed

"I bet you showed her how huh?" Phantom girl asked Timberwolf who nodded

"Yeah... she wanted to know how to cook the cookies so I showed her," he shrugged

"You two seem to be getting closer," Shrinking violet giggled then snorted

"We are not!" he growled going on the defensive as all three girls burst into giggles then shot off leaving him two cookies left, one for him... and one for Shadow, who ran in seconds later and grabbed it then ran off again... leaving him utterly baffled. He grabbed the last cookie then turned the oven off and walked out munching on the chocolate chip cookie.

The next day Timberwolf woke up to the smell of something baking, he frowned and made his way to the kitchen to find a cake on the table with the words '_Told you I could Cook_' in red icing on the top of the cake... he frowned getting the feeling she'd done something else... first he checked the cooker to find it working perfectly, he then checked the cupboards to find everything in perfect order... then he checked his aprons... only to find them replaced with flowery ones and bright yellow, pink, silver, lilac and sky blue... all saying the exact same thing...

'_Kiss the Wolf'_

One thing came to mind for him...

"SHADOOWWWW!!" he roared as a burst of laughter trailed down the hallway in the opposite direction of the kitchen.

**XD ok that recipe is a REAL recipe, cook as much as you want... I do :D props to the author who suggested the 'cooking' idea :D**


	7. Interlude pt1

**Here we find out a little bit more about who Shadow is...without a prank**

Interlude

Saturn girl had been walking around the Legion HQ, looking for Phantom girl who had her earphones and I-pod Mix (my random name for a future one XD) when Cham bumped into her.

"Oh Saturn Girl, thank Sprock I found you..." Cham panted; apparently he'd been running for a while.

"What happened?" she frowned

"Well I was flying around, because I was bored, and I found Shadow in the corner of the gym, she was shaking, Saturn Girl... and I think she was crying..." Cham spoke worriedly

"... Which gym?" she asked

"One on the bottom level," Cham informed the girl then watched as she scat down to the gym. She silently sneaked in and walked over to the shaking cat whom apparently didn't even register that she was there. She looked at her shaking form, Shadow only looked half the cat she was the day before. Her arms were wrapped around her knees as her tail just fell down next to her; her head was in her lap as she shook.

"Shadow?"She asked as she jumped and looked up, then quickly wiped her eyes "oh god... Shadow what's wrong?" Saturn girl asked, kneeling down next to the cat.

"N-nothing," Shadow replied quickly

"Then what's with the sadness... and fear, Shadow who did this?" she asked concerned. Shadow then uncurled herself and placed a small sphere on the floor and used her paw to lightly tap it over to her. Saturn girl picked up the small orb and examined it. Shadow reached over and pressed her claw to the side of it then retreated back into her curled up position.

Saturn girl then watched in shock as a holographic male appeared standing on top of it, he had long white hair that fell down into a very loose braid; his bright green eyes were cat-like but un-friendly, he had two fangs showing from his top lip and had black and white fur. He was a well built male and seemed like the type who'd have girls swooning.

"Ah Izza, if you're hearing zhis zhen you realize; your little disappearing act did NOT go unnoticed, ve know vhere you are and ve vill get you back... aww and you didn't even say goodbye, until ve meet again, my dear" and the message terminated

"...Shadow, your names Izza isn't it?" Saturn girl asked as she nodded

"Izza Justo..." Shadow gulped

"And who was that?" Saturn girl asked

"His name is Marik (Mar-rick) Rilla (Ril-la)... I used to vork for him..." Shadow explained softly

"Perhaps I should get someone else to talk to you..." Saturn girl frowned as Shadow frowned

"Like who?" Shadow tilted her head curiously as Saturn girl smirked

"I'll be right back," she grinned and ran off leaving Shadow to look at the small sphere and play back the message.

"I never should have left," Shadow sighed as she ghosted her finger down the males face, just a millimetre away from it.

Meanwhile...

"Marik?" a female voice asked, the black and white feline male stood up and turned to face the pure white cat girl

"Vhat?" he hissed

"...Ve found her," she flinched and handed him a small data-pad with a load of information and a picture of Izza in her Legion uniform. Marik smirked a fanged smirk

"Soon my dear, you'll be back vhere you belong," he purred trailing a claw down the pictures face.

"Sir?" the female asked

"Leave, gather zeh men... ve're getting my girl back," he purred

"Yes sir," she bowed her head and quickly left.

--

"Shadow?" Saturn girl asked as the cat girl dropped the sphere and looked up to see Saturn girl had dragged (not really) Timberwolf down to the room

"Vhat did you bring him here for?" Shadow frowned, Saturn girls only response was a smirk a wink then a dash for the door.

"She told me something was up," Timberwolf frowned and sat down

"Zhere is, but it does not have anyzhing to do vit you," she sighed lowering her head and her fluffy ears.

"Shadow..." Timberwolf frowned

"Here," she mumbled and tossed the orb to him "to understand vhat is wrong... you must learn a few zhings about me," she explained

"Go on," he frowned looking at the sphere

"Back on Feliaz... I vas a dancer..." she sighed

"...And, what's so bad about that?" he frowned

"An Exotic dancer," she glared

"Ah," he spoke sheepishly

"I vorked for a man named Marik, my father, he didn't vant me vorking for him any longer, so he made me leave Feliaz before I lost something I could never get back," she sighed

"Being what?" he frowned

"Personal," she growled

"Oh..._oh_" he gulped

"Marik always vanted something other zhan my dancing skills... but I vas to scared to give it," she shrugged "now i'm here... and he never takes lightly to abandoners," she shuddered "zeh last person to be caught... vell, nobody heard from her again," she gulped

"You liked him... didn't you," Timberwolf frowned as he noticed stray tears rolling down her cheeks as she nodded

"And he liked me... ve had a relationship... a secret one... but now zhat has gone," she wiped the tears away. Timberwolf moved closer and sat next to her shaking form.

"Shadow... i'm not very good at making people feel better, so I have absolutely no clue why Saturn girl brought me and not someone like...well, I dunno why SHE didn't stay here with you... All I can say is, if he does try... we won't let him hurt you... no matter what, you're safe here," he sighed as she looked up at him

"Timbervolf... you can't even beat me in a fair fight... how do you even _hope_ to beat about 20 highly trained Feliazian fighters... it's hopeless," she hung her head sadly. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and let her lean on him

"Don't forget, what do cats fear most," he grinned as she smiled

"Dogs," she purred snuggling up to him

"Does this mean you won't prank me anymore?" he asked as she giggled

"Don't push it volf-boy," she smiled as he chuckled and hugged her.

**There, a lil bit of fluff for y'all! XD and the start of a whole lot'a trouble ;)**


	8. Interlude pt2

**I wanted to do a flashback -.-' so I do a flashback ;)**

Interlude pt 2

"_Izza," Marik purred as the cat girl hugged him _

"_Hmm?" she asked nuzzling his neck as he ran his fingers through her long black hair_

"_You know if somebody caught us... ve vould be in trouble, right?" he asked as she looked up at him smiling_

"_As long as ve are careful... nobody'll find us," she smiled softly as he kissed her _

"_You're beautiful, you know zhat right?" he smiled running a finger down the side of her face lovingly_

"_Mmm, you tell me every day," she giggled as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. Unfortunately there was a witness to this act of compassion. _

_--_

"_Sir!" a young male called to a tall black feline man who was busy with a young female at the time_

"_Vhat is it?" the male hissed _

"_Sorry for interrupting you sir... your son... Marik, I just saw him vit one of zeh dancer's sir," the male explained_

"_Fraternising vit zeh dancers?" he hissed "vhich one?"_

"_I believe it vas Izza Justo," he explained_

"_Go, i'll deal vit zhem later," the male hissed as the young feline boy ran out the door as the sounds of a whimpering female caught his ears. _

_--_

"_Marik?" Izza asked softly as their tails wrapped around each other from where the two lovers had sat down, Izza was sat between his legs as she leaned on his chest. _

"_Vhat?" he asked leaning his chin on her head (i'll sketch out what he looks like sooner or later -.-')_

"_You von't... turn out like your father... vill you?" she asked softly as he sighed_

"_I vouldn't dream of it," he smiled as he kissed her head. _

"_I love you," she mumbled and turned her head as he lifted her chin and captured her lips. She moved her body around so she was on her knees whilst he wrapped his arms around her thin waist deepening the kiss. His tongue trailed across her lips asking for entrance, which she quickly granted. He pulled her closer to him as she let off a soft moan provoking him to travel hot kisses down her neck, biting and sucking._

"_Mmm," he purred as he bit down causing her to gasp "you taste so damn good," he groaned and extended his claws and slowly ghosted them down her thigh; lifting up the long black flowing dance skirt causing her to shiver and moves her hips against his. _

"_Ehem!" a loud booming voice caused them both to flinch and stand up separated. "Marik you have been a naughty boy," his father growled as Marik flinched again "and you Izza Justo... vell I never thought you had it in you," he purred running a claw under the girls chin as she gulped. _

"_Father... just, leave Izza alo-" Marik was shut up by the back of his fathers' hand connecting with his jaw_

"_Marik!" Izza yelped and went to help him but his father pulled her back up by the throat_

"_You can give him special treatment... but vhat about everyone else, I zhink zhere vill be a change in your job Izza Justo," he purred darkly as she whimpered _

"_Izza..." Marik spat out blood as she looked down at him. _

"_Ah-ah-ahh, he's none of you're concern, now, instead of just dancing... seduce the customers, zhen vhen zhey don't suspect it... remove zhere valuables and zhen I vill have someone 'save you' from zhere lust," he hissed and dropped her to the floor as she moved to Marik who glared at his father angrily "have fun," he smirked then walked off. _

"_Izza," Marik wiped the blood away "you have to run... I can't let you do through vit zhis," he looked at her sadly as she kissed his bloody lips _

"_If I leave he'll suspect you helped me... i'll live," she sighed, wiping the rest of the blood away with her skirt "zhen it von't matter vether you are his son or not... he vill kill you." she whimpered as he hugged her _

"_Vit you by my side... I'd die a happy man," he whispered "I love you," _

--

Shadow had been thinking about her past whilst sitting in the gym when Timberwolf walked into the room, she compared Timberwolf with the memory of how Marik used to be before his father got his claws into the boys mind, she sighed...

'_Vhy does he have to be a volf?!'_ she yelled in her mind as he didn't even notice her as he picked up a pair of hand-held weights and lifted them with ease as she watched him work on his already big arm muscles.

"Thanks for zeh show," Shadow smirked and walked out of the shadows as Timberwolf put the dumbbells down and smirked

"You watched?" he asked slyly

"You're zeh one who didn't look around," she shrugged, her tail swishing challengingly

"So what were you doing in here?" Timberwolf frowned

"Thinking," she answered sighing

"Abooout?" he asked curiously, she walked up close to him and trailed a claw under his chin causing him to gulp as she got on her tip toes up close to his face.

"None of your business," she purred then moved away from him as he growled

"How do you do that?!" he narrowed his eyes, he then noticed as her sly smirk changed to a sad smile

"It vas my job," she sighed and walked out.

**Here we find out Marik's not actually a bad guy ;) he's actually an incredibly hawt and nice guy... unlike his asshole of a father -.-' **


	9. To Capture a Cat

**To Capture a Cat**

"Hey Shadow!" Cham called as the Feliazian sat in front of the large windows just watching the sky

"How can I help you Cham?" she asked softly.

"Timberwolf says you're even able to sneak up on him, is that right?" he asked curiously. Shadow stood up and turned around to face him with a smile on her face

"Zhat is true," she purred "but I doubt zhat is vhat you came to ask me, am I correct in my assumption?" she asked as he grinned sheepishly

"Well, Brainy always knows when we're sneaking up on him, cause he made the cloaking belts... think you can teach us how to sneak around without them?" he asked, his big green eyes giving her the best 'kicked puppy' look he could muster.

"Hmmmm... I zhink I could spare you a few hours," she smiled and motioned him to come closer, which he did. "Zhink about it Cham... Brainy is a human... he can't sense a zhing... he's just guessin...also, a ninja you're not," she laughed lightly then pointed to his feet "stand on your toes and keep your ankles off zeh floor; zhat vay your feet do not click vhen zeh soles of your feet hit zeh floor." She instructed as he nodded, understanding.

"What else?" he asked eagerly

"Keep to zeh shadows, zhis base alvays has a nice patch of shadows in every corridor, stick to zhem and move vhen zhey move," she instructed as he grinned

"Ok,"

"Zhat is all I can teach you i'm afraid," she put a hand on his shoulder "go test it out," she smiled as he nodded and morphed into a fly and buzzed off "...of course being a fly vouldn't hurt eizher," she smiled softly then sat back down as a breeze flowed through the room, then she felt to hands on her shoulders, "vhat do you vant, Timbervolf?" she asked sighing

"You said you'd teach me to dance," he smiled as she stood back up

"You vant to learn how to dance from a _exotic_ dancer?" she smirked "only kidding, I know other dancing," she giggled at his sheepish look then moved closer to him "put your left arm on my hip and your right in my hand," she instructed as he did so, she lightly rested her left hand on his shoulder and took his left hand with her right.

"What now?" he asked

"Small graceful steps, backvards and forvards," she instructed, "make sure zhey are flowing," she purred. He then did as he was told leading her as she kept giving him small instructions on what to do. They didn't even notice two pairs of shocked eyes, one, belong to Brainiac 5, the other, to Lightning Lad.

"Didn't know you could dance," Lightning lad smirked as the two jumped apart in shock

"Um..." Timberwolf gulped

"Good lesson Timbervolf, you learn quickly," Shadow smiled

"You were teaching him?" Brainiac 5 frowned questioningly

"Yes," she nodded

"...You dance?" both males asked in shock as she groaned to herself

"Yes, she does," Timberwolf answered for her as Lightning Lad shrugged

"Cool," he smiled "well, there's a meeting going on, so you should be there," he informed them then walked back to the conference room as Brainiac 5 followed writing something on a Data-pad.

"C'mon zhen," Shadow sighed and followed them, not hearing the light patter of multiple feet on the roof; but Timberwolf noticed it perfectly and looked around the room, before following the cat girl. If he'd of stayed any longer he would have seen multiple ropes fall down and multiple black clad figures claw squares out of the thick glass with their long claws then jump in without raising any alarms.

Meanwhile...

"Brainy what's this meeting about?" Phantom girl asked sighing

"It would seem there has been a sighting of a large group of Feliazian males in New metropolis," Brainy sighed as Shadows eyes widened

"What?!" Timberwolf yelped

"We got in reports a few hours ago, their ship docked and a large group of them began searching the city," Brainy explained, "Shadow, any reason this may be happening?" he asked as she looked around the room fearfully "...Shadow?" he frowned

"Ugh you are the dumbest smart person ever!" Timberwolf growled and tried to calm the feline as Saturn girl explained what was wrong VIA mind link

"...Oh... then we must prepare for imminent attack," Brainiac 5 growled

"Zhere is no point..." Shadow whimpered

"Why?" Star boy asked

"Feliazian fighters are highly trained..." Shrinking Violet sighed "their techniques are stealthy, they blind sight you, take you by surprise... shock you," she explained. As soon as she finished speaking the alarms triggered alerting each and every legionnaire that there were intruders.

"Timberwolf, Cham; protect Shadow," Cosmic boy ordered "the rest of you, with me," he instructed as they left the room.

"Shadow?" Cham asked

"Hide," she spoke, "zhese guys vill not let you live," she lowered her head sadly

"We're not gonna hide while they take you, Shadow," Timberwolf growled as yelling could be heard... and then silence.

The three held their breaths, waiting for what was to come. Shadow stood up; jumped down from her seat to the area where Brainy normally explained his plans. Timberwolf stood in front of her as did Cham in a large beastly form.

"Remember Shadow, Cats fear dogs," Timberwolf smirked as they all got into a fighting stance. Then the doors blew off their hinges creating a gush of smoke.

"Ahh vell if it isn't little Izza," a cocky male voice laughed

"No," she gasped as two black figures pounced on Timberwolf and Chameleon boy taking them by surprise as the figures pinned a now normal Cham, easily.

"Shadow run!" Timberwolf yelled throwing the figure off him.

"Not zhis time," she hissed and pounced over him taking the figure out completely, ripping into the figures shoulders with her sharp claws making the figure hiss out in pain. Shadow then back-flipped landing perfectly on her paws as she narrowed her eyes.

"Hmmm, not bad," the voice hissed

"Shadow?" Timberwolf

"Howl," she instructed "on my signal," he nodded in response as five figures walked out of the smoke "NOW!" she yelled as he let out a frightfully loud howl/roar causing the figures to jump and momentarily freeze, but it didn't take long for them to get their bearings back and jump, tackling Shadow to the floor as she bit down on their necks and hands. Timberwolf was soon knocked unconscious by a hard blow to the head; he didn't even see who did it.

"Pathetic," the cocky voice snickered looking over the unconscious wolf. His team moved away to show the now injured Shadow, unconscious, and bleeding.

"Take her to zeh ship, Rizk vill be happy ve found her" he purred then walked out as the figures picked up Shadow and carried her out of the room and into the hallway where the unconscious injured legionnaires had put on a rather pathetic fight... according to the Feliazians'.

--

Shadow awoke in a small damp and moss filled dungeon cell as two malicious green eyes stared back at her, they belonged to the black furred bulky, evil father of Marik...

"...Velcome back," Rizk (Riz-ack) laughed darkly as she screamed in terror.

**Tra-la-la-la-la... looks like little Shadows a little screwed eh? Join us next time for the torture chapter XD**


	10. Torture of a Cat

**Torture of a Cat**

"So, now zeh beautiful Izza is nozhing but a pathetic vanna-be bitch to a pack of vorthless _'heroic'_ dogs?! You disgust me!" Rizk screamed as he backhanded the cowering cat across the room.

Smashing heavily against the rough masonry wall, Shadow wiped the blood from her lip, her green eyes wide in fear. She trembled as the terrifying black male strolled up to her. Was he going to force her? Rape her as he had done to so many other females? She trembled in fear as he grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and forced her to stand.

Pressing her against the wall with his large, bulky body, he glared at her. "So vhat should I do Izza?" he purred in a dangerous tone as he stroked her now blood-matted fur. "Have you been doing more than just living vit zeh dogs? Are you soiled goods?" he purred as his tone became threatening. If she was no longer pure, he had little use for her now...

Shadow gulped, "N-No... I haven't... I promise!" she whimpered. She knew he'd throw her to the cattery if she had.

His unblinking glare made dread fill her stomach. "So, you are still vorth somezhing, you pathetic feline," he snarled. He ran his hand almost sensuously over her fur. The candlelight of the dungeons seemed to dance over his gleaming black fur, making him appear more like a demon than a living cat to the terrified female. "I'm going to give you a second chance then, Izza. A chance to learn your lesson," his purr was tense, telling her in no uncertain terms that violence was just a whisker away if she did not obey…

--

"Ha-ha, clean up the whores, wanna-be-Bitch, make 'em look pretty again," the guard taunted as he kicked her into the cell, slamming the heavy wooden door behind her, his cackles could be heard as they drifted into the distance.

Shadow's slit eyes widen into round pupils as she adjusted to the low light of the cell. She heard pathetic whimpering from the corner. Turning, she saw a beaten calico female in the corner. She was cowering in fear as she stared back at Shadow. Dried blood covered her once-beautiful fur, but she was too weak to even clean her own self up.

Bile rose in Shadow's throat as she walked towards the terrified calico. She had to get this female cleaned up so that she could go upstairs again, to the worst part of the mansion. So they could beat her again as they used her. The mere thought of helping the poor thing get her fur clean repulsed Shadow; the strong smell of dried blood made her insides squirm; but if she didn't do this – she would be in this calico's position soon.

Gulping down her repulsion, she grabbed the bucket of soapy water and sponges that the guard had thrown in with her. Moving towards her, she quietly sat next to the calico and began scrubbing the dried blood from her fur. Hating herself with every stroke, for she was nothing but a pathetic groomer now.

"So vhat is your name?" she asked the calico. Not that it really mattered much, for once a dancer was assigned to that particular part of the mansion; their end would come soon.

The calico winced and cried a bit as Izza became to scrub a particularly matted area. "Zarin," she said simply. She didn't even bother to ask Shadow's name, knowing as well as the gray female, that it really didn't matter anymore. She was as good as dead now. Staring at the dirty mortar walls, Zarin's eyes became empty and hollow; her spirit seemed somehow already half-gone.

Nothing more was said between them as Shadow finished cleaning her up. Taking a brush, she groomed the calico's fur until it gleamed again. Zarin did not even seem to notice anymore as she stared into the emptiness of her coming death.

Shadow felt her heart truly break as she worked. For eventually, all the dancers would end up like this. Whether it be punishment for breaking the rules, or becoming too old to even be useful as a mere breeder in the cattery – this would be each of their fates.

Footsteps echoed through the dungeon, stopping at the door to the cell she was in. The lock rattled as the guards opened it. Squinting as brighter light flooded into the dark cell, Shadow cowered in the corner as they strolled in.

The brown furred guard grabbed Zarin roughly by the scruff of her neck, forcing the whimpering calico to stand as he looked her over. "Decent enough, now upstairs vit you!" he ordered as he pushed her out the door.

Shadow moved to stand, but the tabby guard glared at her. "Don't vorry, ve'll have vork for you soon," he hissed as he slammed and locked the door behind him.

Sliding down the wall, Shadow sobbed as she heard the whimpers of Zarin slowly fade into the distance. She put her paws over her face, trying to get those haunted eyes out of her mind. But they stared at her, as if judging her, as if she was the one who'd sent the female to die. Screaming to the empty walls, Shadow wished she hadn't been so stupid. She wished she'd just run away from home so long ago. But belly dancing had seemed so easy, so innocent… She'd been so very wrong… So stupid...

Crying for a long while, she finally passed out in exhaustion.

--

"Vake up you vanna-be-Bitch!" the brown guard yelled as he kicked her hard again.

Yelping in pain, Shadow struggled to her feet, trying not to get kicked again. "Y..yes.. sir.." she whimpered, her eyes glued to the ground.

Without another word, he grabbed her arm roughly and began dragging her down the hall towards the stairs. She whimpered in terror, was it now her turn up there? Her feet felt like they were covered in concrete as she stumbled up the stairs, dread filling her soul.

He dragged her out behind the mansion. Looking up briefly, she saw the familiar colours of black and white that instantly told her the mature, well built cat in front of her, was Marik, he was standing there waiting on them. Something fur covered crumpled at his feet. The guard stopped with her in front of him.

Marik strode up to her, grabbing her fur and forcing her to stand straight. He thrust something into her hands. Looking down, Shadow realized she was now holding a shovel. "Bury zhis whore," he ordered. His voice; as cold as ice in comparison to his once velvety smooth one, his enchanting ice blue eyes hard as rocks.

Looking briefly at the crumpled female lying on the ground, Shadow recognized the calico pattern of the female she'd cleaned up not long ago. But did she see movement? A weak breath? A flutter of a whisker? "But… but... she's not dead!" she stammered in disbelief. Were they wanting her to bury this female while she still lived?! That was horrible, she couldn't do that!

"Bury her, or ve bury you, now!" Marik said harshly.

Shadow looked up at him in disbelief. How could he have become like this?! How!? But she began to dig the hole, even as she began to sob. She wanted Zarin to know that someone still cared that she was still alive… Someone felt sorrow for what was about to happen... She prayed that Zarin's future ghost would understand, would forgive her for the atrocity that she was forced to do...

The hole was now deep enough. Tears streaming down her face, Shadow backed away, turning her head so she wouldn't have to witness it. Suddenly, she was pushed forward. Falling on top of the barely breathing calico, she looked up in shock.

"Bury her!" Marik ordered as he kicked her roughly.

Shadow's eyes widened in horror! They wanted her to be the one who buried the calico alive! She couldn't... She wouldn't... But if she didn't... She'd be in that hole... Sobbing, she grabbed the female's feet and dragged her into the hole... But she had to give Zarin some kind of mercy. Somehow she had to redeem her soul for what she was forced to do. So as she stood to start to climb out of the hole, she stepped down as hard as she could on Zarin's neck. Breaking it cleanly and ending the calico's torment quickly.. Her heart plummeted even as she did it, for she was now a murderer. But she prayed that Zarin's soul would understand that she had done it out of mercy…

Pulling herself out of the hole, she began to cover to calico with dirt. Her tear filled eyes noticing that neither Tom cat had noticed the mercy killing…. In a sense.. She had somehow won...

After she was done, Marik grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her until he was glaring into her tear filled eyes. The brown guard watched everything, ready to report any compassion to Rizk. "Now, are you ready to work you wanna-be-Bitch?!" he hissed.

Shadow merely nodded weakly... Yes, she'd do whatever they said.

"MARIK!!" a loud booming voice called making Shadow flinch as well as both guard and son. "FINISH VIT ZHAT VANNA-BE-WHORE AND GET IN HERE NOW!!" Rizk yelled from the window of his privet room.

"Yes father!" Marik yelled in his normal velvety voice, he saw the guard turn his focus on the large black figure out of respect then quickly looked at Shadow with apologetic eyes then just as quick; walked off as she stood there, soft emerald eyes watching his retreating figure.

'_...Vas that sorrow?'_ she questioned in her mind, her solemn expression masking her thoughts of confusion.

"Come on bitch," the guard hissed and roughly dragged her back to the dungeons.

Meanwhile... Marik -whilst on his way to his fathers quarters- was thinking about how he and Shadow met.

**_Flashback_**

_"Marik, come vit me," Rizk spoke pulling the young male by his arm_

_"Vhy?" Marik frowned walking with his large father_

_"It's time you got into zeh family business," he purred in response and stopped at a door. "Inside here, are five females... zhey are zeh new dancers," he explained_

_"...Vhat has zhat got to do vit me?" Marik narrowed his ice blue eyes_

_"You're going to help me choose vhich vons make zeh cut." And he opened the doors to the darkened room_

_"Vhy is it so dark?" Marik asked as his father pulled him down onto a chair._

_"Lights!" Rizk yelled as the lights turned on making the feline dancers seen. All wearing the traditional belly dancer outfit, but all in different colours, "so, go see," Rizk smirked at his son as Marik gulped._

_"O-ok." He then stood up and walked over to the girls as a few smiled shyly at him. One... caught his attention though, the dark smoky grey fur, bright lively glowing emerald green eyes, nicely curved, thin, tall... and stood proudly. Her enchanting eyes locked on his as he felt his stomach do a flip. "Vhat is your name?" he asked frowning_

_"Izza, Izza Justo," she purred as he smiled_

_"Lovely name," he winked making her blush as she smiled shyly_

_"Thanks." she mumbled as he turned to his father_

_"Found one," he grinned as she smiled_

_"Good job," Rizk smirked "show her around, i'll choose zeh rest."_

_"Come vit me," Marik smiled and guided her out the doors-_

"Marik!" Rizk spoke snapping the young male out of his thoughts.

"Yes father?" he asked frowning

"It vould seem i'm forced to give you a test," Rizk smirked evilly

"...Vhat kind of test?"

"To see if you still like zhat pitiful vaste of space." He laughed darkly as Marik gulped in fear.

**ALL CHEER AND FIRE CONFETTE INTO THE AIR FOR THE WONDERFUL WRITER KNOWN AS 'SCIENCETEACHERSE'!! **

**As I REALLY suck with torture scenes, she wrote more than half of this entire chapter, thank you!! :D so yeah... all flattery should be pushed onto her XD as she is in fact thee COOLEST teacher ever :D**

**Now Marik may seem like a complete asshole now... but he plays an important part in this ;) now i'll be trying my hand at a little torture... watch it, it'll suck :(**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	11. A Test

**A Test**

That night, while Shadow was curled up in her cell, deep inside the Mansion, something was happening. Marik was using the shadows to stealthily make his way down out of the large house, knowing he was being followed; he hid in a room for a minute letting his follower walk past and round the corner. Marik then silently slid out the room and the opposite way and outside. He ducked below the windows as the two moons reflected off his snow white hair. He ran as fast as he could to the entrance to the dungeons making sure his father's light stayed off. Since his windows overlooked the back yard and dungeons' entrance.

Shadow's eyes opened, she sensed something amiss. A slight sensation of possible impending danger, caused an icy shiver of pure terror to slice up her spine. She swore she heard the slightest whisper of footsteps in the hall. The faintest of whispered echoes radiated through out the deathly silence of the dungeons. Trembling, she hid in the corner in the most shadowed part of the cell, hoping that whoever had come to check on her, would just leave after seeing she was still there. She closed her eyes, feinting sleep, as the door opened and closed.

"Izza," Marik whispered. Her eyes widened in absolute horror. She wanted to sink into the very wall, to disappear from this demon spawn. Hissing, she cowered as he came towards her, his paw outstretched. "Izza... i'm not going to hurt you," he whispered kneeling down next to her. She trembled in the anticipation of pain, of the agony of his touch.

"How can I trust you," she hissed as her eyes narrowed into slits. She clenched and unclenched her paws, panting slightly as the adrenaline coursed through her body.

"I vonce told you, I vould never turn out like my father," he sighed. His lip trembled slightly as he lifted her chin with a retracted claw, and forced her to look him in the eyes "I meant zhat," he spoke softly. It tore his heart to see her absolute terror of him. He did know love, his father could never beat that out of him! He wanted to tear his own fur to shreds for what he'd forced her to do that day. But if he hadn't, she would've been thrown to the cattery by now. And he couldn't allow that… he couldn't!

"Vhat about Zarin, huh?! Zeh Calico you vere making me BURY ALIVE!?" she moved her head out of his grasp and refused to look at him. The calico's empty, haunted eyes still looked at her every time she closed her own. The silent ghost damning her to suffer this life of torment for what she'd done.

"Zhink about it... zhere are no guards here," he sighed. He'd never admitted this to anyone, but she had to understand, he wasn't like that! He had to act that way or a dancer would die! He had the blood of dozens on his hands already. No, he hadn't killed them himself, but by his actions… "vhenever I act normal... zhey tell my father... who zhen kills one of zeh dancers as my punishment, making me vatch," he gulped, she froze and looked at him with shocked eyes.

"You're being forced to act like zhis?!" she yelped in absolute horror as he nodded in shame.

"He said he'd kill you if I acted vit compassion," he spoke sadly as he ran his thumb across her cheek. Her eyes welled up as she gulped, but the nausea still wouldn't completely go down.

"... You're doing it for me?" she asked as he smiled slightly and nodded. She then took him by surprise by hugging him, a gesture which he happily returned whilst purring.

"Vhen I heard he'd actually caught you... I vas so scared," he sighed as she nuzzled his neck purring.

"Marik, vhat does he have planned for me?" she asked, her eyes filled with terror. She trembled against him, the dampness on the rough walls of the dungeon making it almost seem that her very fur was crying.

"I don't know... he says he's going to give me a test... to see if I still feel somezhing for you," he ran his fingers through her hair which had been pulled out of its plat and left to flow down her back. He was terrified of what this test was. With his father, one never knew. The black monster had an imagination filled with the most sadistic, most vile, most disgusting types of torture. In some sick way, he found other's pain to be pure pleasure to him.

"Do you?" she asked hopefully. Hesitantly, she looked up into his eyes, her eyes searching, praying… That at least someone would cry at her grave.. She didn't want to die, but when you lived here, that possibility was always just a whisker away..

"Vould I be here if I didn't?" he purred and kissed her forehead gently. Her ears dropped slightly while she smiled and snuggled up to his chest. He leaned against the wall, wrapping his strong arms around the shivering feline. He wanted so badly to disappear with her, never to be seen again. But he couldn't, he didn't know where they could go, and his father would just track them down. She would die because of him if he tried that..

­

"Marik?" she asked softly, enjoying the feel of being against him again. The penetrating cold of the stone walls; didn't seem so cold with his warmth against her. The terror of her living hell; didn't seem so real….

"Hmm?" he more purred than said..

"Do you still love me?" she asked looking into his now soft eyes; as if she was searching for an answer. Would the torture of her pathetic existence be so bad if someone.. Loved her?

Slipping his paw under her chin, he lifted her beautiful eyes back to his. She was truly a living angel; truly, perfection in every sense of the word. "Forever and ever," he whispered. A strange warmth seemed to radiate through him as she smiled and snuggled ever more tightly against him.

"I love you to," she mumbled. Both their ears perked up hearing the gates to the dungeons open Dread swiftly replaced the warmth of love. If he was found….

"Oh no," he gulped in fear and looked at Shadow, who quickly pointed to under the hard bed. He nodded and rolled under it pulling his tail out of view.

Shadow quickly and silently jumped onto the bed, curled up and wrapped her tail around her legs then closed her eyes making it seem like she was asleep. She fought the trembles down, forcing herself to be still.

"Hey, bitch!" the guard screamed at her as he looked through the bars on the door. She bolted upright as if in total shock, her eyes widening in fear. "zeh boss has need of you," he snarled, his lip turning upward in the anticipation of hearing the pathetic female's screams and whimpers. She backed up fearfully as he swung the heavy door open.

Marik was trying his hardest not to break the guards neck as he listened to her pained whimpers when the guard grabbed her already injured arm and pulled her roughly up to her feet causing her to stumble; which merely earned her a hard back-hand across the face. "Don't be such a klutz," he hissed as she held her bleeding lip blood dripping through her paw.. Marik knew all too well she was quickly loosing the spirit to fight back and defend herself. The brown furred guard grabbed her by her fur and pulled her out of the cell. As her whimpers died down, Marik slipped out from under the bed and stealthily crept back to his room without being noticed... thankful, that Shadow knew, he still cared... but scared to death; thinking what his father could want with her.

So he went to sleep, his dreams plagued with nightmares all surrounding his father and his only love.

--

The next day Marik was woken by a loud knock at the door. Rubbing his eyes, he felt the exhaustion that follows a night of no true sleep, of terrors that filled every corner of one's mind.

"Sir?" a female voice asked as he walked to the door rubbing his red eyes. He opened the door to see a young white feline looking up at him, shifting nervously from paw to paw in nervous anxiety.

"Yes?" he asked in his normal every day velvety smooth voice, making her blush.

"Ehem, you're father told me to come get you... he vants you for somezhing," she spoke in a quiet tone. Marik smiled softly, looked around, noticed no guards and then smirked inside.

"Give me one second" he told her. He then dashed back into his room, grabbed something, and then walked back out. He'd grabbed a piece of paper with some writing on it. He gave her the paper as she looked at it curiously "zeh shop down zeh road, go get yourself somezhing proper to eat, ok?" he smiled as her eyes and smile widened.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed and hugged him as he chuckled (See, Nice guy ;D)

"You're velcome," he purred as she blushed again, let go, bowed then ran off.

­

He got himself dressed properly and walked to his fathers' room, hoping Shadow had not been hurt. "Father?" he asked as he continued to knock lightly. His knees felt a little weak, the fear coursing through him that something terrible was going to happen. Gulping his anxiety down, he forced himself to resume his normal look of impassion.

"Come in" Rizk's deep voice sounded, making Marik gulp and walk in, fearful of what he would see. But he just saw his fathers' room... and his father.

"Vhat do you need?" Marik asked emotionlessly, inside he was smiling in relief. There was no sign of any gray fur on the slate floor, no signs of a struggle..

"Your test begins now," Rizk smirked darkly, showing his large razor sharp fangs. His eyes got that evil glint to them; the gleam that only came when he was going to get some pleasure from another's agony.

Marik's blood seemed to turn to ice. His insides curled up into a tight, painful mass as his nostrils filled with the nauseatingly familiar scent of blood, coupled by the frightening sound of dripping. Rizk then pressed a button on his desk illuminating part of the room. Rizk walked to Marik and turned him in the direction of the thing that had illuminated, since Marik didn't dare do it himself. What he saw made whatever food he may have eaten; want to jump out his throat as his insides and blood turned cold.

'_No...'_ he thought, his trained expression stayed without emotion. There, in the lighted part of the room, hanging by both her arms up off the floor... was the unconscious, beaten and bloody body of Shadow with a small puddle of her own blood below her feet.

"Vork of art don't you zhink?" Rizk laughed evilly. His experienced eyes roving over his son, looking for any sign of repulsion.. Any sign of anger.. Any sign that he cared for this no-good, wanna-be-Bitch.

"Vhy are you showing me zhis vaste of space?" Marik asked; his eyes once again as hard as rock. Inside his heart was ripped in two. His very soul plummeted into the gates of hell. For this was the female he claimed to love, yet he stood by while she was tortured. He was pathetic and weak in every sense of the word! But he couldn't blink an eye, or even twitch a whisker. If he did, she'd be dead.

"Zhis doesn't bother you... at all?" Rizk smirked darkly, his nasty green eyes glinting maliciously. Walking to the female, he wiped his finger into her dripping blood, and licked it sensuously off his claw. Keeping his eyes glued to the younger Tom cat, he made a show of suckling every last drop of it off.

"Not at all," Marik hissed, inside he wanted to tear his father apart... outside, he was finding it very hard not to submit to his inside desires. Rizk then smirked that sick evil smirk he normally got when he was presented with an idea. He picked up a knife from the desk that was already adorned with the laquer of Shadows blood.

"Be creative," Rizk handed Marik the knife and watched as his son looked at it as if studying the blood that had dried at the end.

"...So be it," Marik growled and threw the knife with such precision; it cut the rope completely, allowing Shadow to crash to the floor with a sickening thud. They both heard something crack as the feline woke up instantly, screaming in pain.

"Zhat's my boy," Rizk laughed sickeningly as Marik wanted to go kill himself. "Now shut her up," he hissed and walked to the window.

Shadow looked up at Marik sadly, her big eyes telling him she forgave him even as he would cause her more agony. She nodded slightly, disguising it with a whimper of fear. Marik then pictured her as his father and swiftly back-handed her across the face, causing her to yelp in pain but fall silent. He looked at her, noticing he'd knocked her out completely. He then noticed how much his father had hurt her, cuts and tears in her fur coupled by her own dried blood and the sickly angle her arm was now positioned. He felt nausea build within him again, for he knew that he had caused the arm.. Not his father.. His father liked wounds that would heal within a week, leaving the victim ready to take more. A broken bone meant several weeks out of commission.

"Ahh, don't you love zeh smell of blood in zeh morning," Rizk smirked as he sniffed the air as if it was filled with the sweetest of perfumes.

"I've smelt better zhings," Marik replied coldly. "I'll take her back to zeh dungeons," He snapped, as if he was truly disgusted doing the menial task. Nodding at his father, he wiped the bloody knife on her fur and picked the unconscious girl up.

­

"Ah-ah-ah, the guard'll do zhat," Rizk spoke as said grey/lavender furred guard took Shadow out of Marik's arms. The guard casually tossed her over his shoulder as he left the room.

Marik could imagine the guard kicking the door to her cell open and tossing the female in. He wouldn't even give her a second glance as he slammed the door closed. Izza would lay there for hours, conscious, but barely able to even move herself to the bed because of the pain.

"You did vell," Rizk snarled approvingly as his pathetic son headed for the door. Perhaps the kitten was finally growing into a proper Tom now… Perhaps..

"Do I pass?" Marik growled as he pivoted his head to the side a bit as if curious. But still not quite able to look directly at his father; he kept his tone cold, emotionless, as if he had truly been bored by the entire ordeal.

"Hmm, vit flying colours," Rizk chuckled darkly. He still studied the white young Tom. It was a pity the kitten had gotten his mother's fur. Black was such an easier color to keep the blood from staining…

"Good," Marik hissed and went to walk out. His father's rough paw on his shoulder stopped him in his tracks. Fighting the revulsion that the black Tom's touch caused to course through him, he calmed his expression down to his normal ice-coldness and slowly turned to his father.

"Vait," Rizk called "turn around," he frowned as Marik let out a long breath and turned to face him. Rizk then threw a small golden disk at Marik. Who gracefully caught it in his paw without any effort. "Destroy it, those Dogs ve found her vit gave her zhis... she belongs to us, not zhem." He hissed the order. Turning his back to the young male, he returned to his enjoyment of the birds flitting by his window.

Knowing that the conversation was now over, Marik turned and left without another word. His claws rubbed the disk as he marched coldly down the hall, deep in his own thoughts. He hated his father and everything he stood for.. Somehow.. Someway... he'd get Shadow out of there if it were the last thing he'd ever do**.**

**I'm getting these chapters done pretty darn quickly eh? -.-'  
I just love writing it :D and see...what did I tell you... it sucks... well... my take on it did, ScienceteacherSE went over it for me and made it awesome, isn't she great? :D**

**REVIEW PLZ!!**


	12. a Plan is made

**A plan**

"We can't just stand around here and do nothing!!" Timberwolf exclaimed; going mad from the wait Brainy was causing them to have.

"We can't do anything unless we know where she is," Triplicate girl sighed, that moment Brainy decided to walk in looking tired, having stayed up most of the night to track down Shadow's Legion belt.

"Well?" Lightning Lad asked immediately after the young male walked in.

"It seems the tracking signal is being jammed," Brainy sighed sadly as Timberwolf dropped his head on the table.

'_Incoming transmission_' Computo's voice sounded throughout the base. The Legionnaires quickly ran to the communication room as Brainy pressed the button to receive it.

"This is the Legion," Cosmic boy spoke frowning as the image fizzled in to reveal Marik's face

"... What do you want," Saturn girl narrowed her eyes

"Listen Legion, as I don't have zhat much time... I vill not stand by and let Izza be hurt, i'm sending you coordinates to Feliaz and vhere she is being held captive." Marik explained as Phantom girl and Triplicate girl silently stared at him.

"Who are you?" Timberwolf growled darkly

"Save it volf-boy, you do not scare me," Marik sighed running a hand down his face showing his how much 'fear' he had for the wolf man as Timberwolf scowled "my name is Marik, i'll be your helper for zeh day" he smirked

"Why should we trust you, after that transmission you sent through that ball thing," Saturn girl growled

"Do you vant Izza back or not?" he asked narrowing his ice blue eyes

"...Izza?" Brainy frowned

"Shadow," Timberwolf and Saturn girl said in unison.

"Right now she's quickly loosing her strength, you must hurry," Marik sighed and sent the coordinates "land at least a mile avay from the mansion... and don't seem suspicious" he finished then cut the transmission.

"...A hotter male specimen I have NOT seen," Triplicate girl grinned as Phantom girl smirked

"Think he can be trusted?" Lightning Lad asked

"From that other transmission, not at all..." Saturn girl sighed as Timberwolf threw the small sphere over to her. She then pressed the button on the side allowing them to see the message.

"... It doesn't matter if we can trust him or not, this is the only opportunity we have... it's either this... or nothing." Bouncing Boy shrugged

"Phantom Girl?" Brainy asked, letting the question 'what's it like on Feliaz?' show through his tone.

"Ok, Feliaz was one of thee HARDEST planets to get on the 'united planet' list. Feliazians despise outer planetary visits; basically, they're paranoid. We'll have to blend in," Phantom girl explained as she rummaged through a draw then brought out a head band with fuzzy ears on it.

"... We're not wearing those," Brainy glared

"I don't need to," Timberwolf smirked as his ears moved

"But you DO need a tail," Triplicate girl smirked evilly as she drummed her fingers together evilly.

"Hey guys," Cham spoke up making them turn around to see him, with fur, cat ears, a long bushy tail and cat nose.

"...Well at least he's got it," Phantom girl face-palmed, embarrassed at her teammates lack of espionage ability.

Meanwhile...

Once Marik had closed the Transmission he stealthily made it back down to the cells and froze. Izza still hadn't made it to her bed. She'd just curled up in a ball.

"Izza," he spoke softly as she looked up wincing. He looked down at her sadly and unlocked the door then walked in. He carefully picked her up, positioning his arms so he didn't touch any of the wounds, and then he placed her down on the bed, being gentle with her arms and legs, making sure she was comfortable. "Here, eat something," he spoke softly as gave her a small fish.

"Marik..." she whimpered as he nuzzled her neck

"Don't vorry Izza; i'm getting you out of here," he sighed running his hand down her cheek as she leaned into his touch.

"How?" she asked hoarsely still in pain from the wounds that had caked her once beautiful grey fur in dried blood.

"I contacted your friends," he explained as she smiled "they're coming,"

"Come vit me?" she asked hopefully, "I vant you to come vit me... join zeh Legion, I don't vant to go on my own," she whimpered, shameful of herself for ever thinking he'd changed.

"Of course," he more purred than spoke. Then he walked out after she'd fallen asleep.

Whilst walking through the mansion, Marik was pulled into one of the more luxurious rooms. With a startled yelp he heard the door close and lock and felt the hand around his arm disappear.

"Zhis vas zeh last straw," a commanding female voice spoke up

"Who's zhere?" he growled. A little shuffling was his answer as the lights turned on, showing a small gathering of the dancers, all lined up on a platform. "Oh... vhat do you vant?" he asked straitening himself up.

"Your father has crossed the line, ve vant payback," the tallest female hissed, she was ginger in colour and held striking neon green eyes.

"Vhat has he done?" Marik frowned, his answer was the young white feline from earlier that day, grabbing his arm, and pulling him up towards the bed. What he saw sent a shiver of disgust run down his spine, one of the youngest dancers he'd ever seen... one of the 'only dancing' ones, was led on the bed, around her limbs was small ropes, that looked as if they'd been cut with feline claws, as though she'd been tied to the bed posts. Her gorgeous calico patterned fur was tatted and a mess. He was reminded of the young female he was ordered to bury, Zarin when he looked down at the poor girl.

"He did this," the lead female hissed "ve found her zhis vay... except she vas tied up."

"Help her, here," he gulped down his breakfast, which was seriously threatening to come back up, and gave the feline a small card "it vill _order_ the groomers to clean her up and give her the pampering of her life..." he sighed "but I can't give her vhat she's lost i'm sorry," he lowered his head in shame

"Ve vant to help," the young white female spoke up seriously "ve know you're planning somezhing... ve heard you talking to zeh Legion of Superheroes," she smiled

"And how can you help?" he asked, bending down to her eye level

"Zhis mansion is like a prison at night... ve can distract the guards allowing zeh legion easy access," the leader spoke up as four of the females took the young calico out of the room silently.

"And do you promise not to do anything stupid?" he asked the youngster, poking her nose making her giggle while he smiled

"I promise," she winked as he stood up to his full height

"Zhen help all you can, i'll take care of any guards you miss... zhey vill be here tonight, get ready," he instructed as the dancers nodded. He left the room smiling

'_It seems zhis vill be easier zhan I expected.' _He thought to himself as he walked to his room to rest before the strike.


	13. a fight to be remembered

_**Note: **__chapter co-written by scienceteacherSE cause she's just awesome like that XD_

Chapter 13

The Legionnaires had landed earlier than expected, to explore a little. Since they were here primarily to recon the situation first and then decide on their future actions, it had been decided that they could not be discovered under any circumstance. In order to do this, Brainy had created holographic generators to create a stable image that would make the legionnaires equipped with them, to look like real Feliazians. Although acting and sounding like them would take a little thought and practice.

Phantom girl had black and white fine fur with a long bushy white tail and the normal green eyes. Her black tipped nose really seemed to set off the green of her eyes, making them appear even larger than most. The males had to admit that for a feline – she was very attractive. Brainy considered changing the programming for her, but Phantom girl snatched her unit away from his hands while she raised her hackles and gave her best impression of a warning hiss. She was rather pleased that she'd catch males eyes – even if they were felines! And she wasn't about to let him change that!

Timberwolf was grey and black, and looked hilarious with a thin furred tail, Since everyone was used to him not having one. But he was rather impressive as a feline. His bulging muscles well defined under his shiny feline fur. His thin tail twitched as he studied his reflection on the side of their ship. Turning this way and that as he tensed different muscles and posed a little. Yes, few Tom Cats would try and challenge him. And he was so physically impressive as a Tom Cat, that he'd probably just be able to threaten his way out of it. To the sheer amusement of his friends, he raised his hackles, pinned his ears and gave his best impression of a Tom Cat hiss. Which made all of them break into snickers.

Brainy was a calico type fur color, with a tail similar to Phantom girl's, his eyes remained the same as normal. He wasn't nearly as muscular as Timberwolf. His musculature was more lean and lack, like that of a swift Cheetah-type feline.

Cosmic Boy was lavender in color and had oddly colored purple/green eyes... as Brainy had some trouble changing their eye colors. He was in between the two other males in both size and muscle bulk, but his eyes were ever-watchful, showing that he'd be a tough one in a cat-fight. His coat was slightly longer and thicker than the others, making him appear slightly bigger than he really was.

Saturn girl had soft pure white fur with a long bushy tail and short ears, Triplicate girl had calico patterns and Lightning Lad was ginger... as was Cham. They were all of similar size and build, appearing to be almost grown adolescents.

"So, what about our accents?" Timberwolf frowned as he spoke. His long whiskers twitching in a slight bit of anxiety, for he'd hoped that Brainy could've come up with an easy fix to that as well. He'd never done one of these undercover operations, so he was a little worried about possible failure.

"Just say you're from out of town or something, or try to adapt the accent," Phantom girl replied with a shrug. Taking a step to turn and look at her own reflection, she accidently stepped on her new longer tail. With a self-disgusted snort, she picked up her foot and flicked her tail off the ground.

"...Like zhis?" Cham asked as he grinned at his own joke. Arching his tail into a standard 'S' he cocked his head and snickered at Phantom girl as she stepped on her own.

Phantom girl grinned at the same time she gave him a quick glare. Copying his posture with his tail, she straightened her shoulders and shot him another 'bite me' look.

Seeing the silent looks and posturing of the two, Triplicate couldn't help but laugh at them. "You're such a natural Cham, perhaps you should've been born a feline?" Triplicate girl teased.

--

Walking through the town centre was easy; nobody even looked twice at the Legionnaires... except a few Toms who blatantly gawked at both Saturn girl and Triplicate girl. Then they would glance at the Toms accompanying the females and decide it wasn't worth the fight to approach them. It seemed the holographic generators worked like a charm

"Excuse me?" a female voice asked, the Legionnaires turned around to face a small white toddler. She was wearing tatty robes, her fur stained with dirt. She looked up at them with a hopeful look in her slitted eyes.

"Yes?" Saturn girl asked with a smile. She bent down a bit so that she could look the youngster in the eye.

"I noticed you seemed to be a bit lost... vould you like a guide?" she asked hopefully tilting her head slightly as she asked. The group could almost here her purr slightly.

"That vould help immensely" Brainiac 5 answered. He grinned happy that he got the accent right, but the kitten thought he smiled because of her. So she broke out in a full purr in response.

"How much?" Phantom girl asked bending down next to Saturn girl. Briefly, she wondered how in the devil she could fake a purr like that.

"How much are you villing to pay?" the toddler asked, her eyes scanning the well-groomed group, appraising how much they should be willing to pay. They looked like they were fairly well-to-do, which is why she had sprinted towards them when she had seen them. Hopeful to beat out any of the other youngsters for the job…

"Vell, for a good guide, ve'll give you zhese," Phantom Girl smiled, and opened a small brown pouch, and emptied it into her palm. On her palm now laid several blood red gems.

The little girl gasped as her eyes got big as saucers. "... For me?" she asked, completely and totally shocked.

Phantom girl nodded, they'd hoped that gems could be used here as currency – or at least exchanged for it. But apparently, they wouldn't have to find a buyer it seemed.

"If you can get us to a man called Marik, zhen yes," Saturn girl smiled.

"Zeh blue eyed boy?" she asked with big eyes. Everyone in the area knew him, although if you were a female – you kept a wide berth when you saw him. All the legionnaires nodded. "Big mansion?" she asked, just to make sure. She got another nod. "I can get you zhere, I know short cuts," she grinned

"Lead zeh way," Cosmic boy smirked. This was going to be so easy… So damned easy..

The little toddler showed them the way to the mansion, and every way in; earning her the rare and highly valuable gems, but before she went, she had one thing to say. For she had been glancing at the calico colored young Tom. His coloration so rare for a Tom, one-in-a-million to be sure – that he probably had females lined up to breed. "Thank you... and..." She blushed as his slitted eyes locked with hers. Boy, if she was only old enough to breed! A calico Tom of all things! "You're really cute," she smiled at Brainy then scampered off as he blinked

"Awww!" the legionnaires laughed at the poor boy as he blushed rather profusely.

"Shut up," he mumbled "I can't help it if I'm adorable, you're just jealous," he stuck his tongue out then frowned... having realized what he just did, and immediately face-palmed himself for his stupid adolescent action. "This is why I left for a while," he rolled his eyes which just caused the legionnaires to laugh even more.

--

A few hours later Marik was walking outside. Suddenly he was pulled into the bushes. Instinctively, he twisted his body and landed lightly on his feet. His entire body tingled in readiness for a cat-fight. For no one dared assault him! If they did, they were getting far more than they bargained for! "Vhat is it vit people and pulling me around?!" he hissed in challenge even as his feet hit the ground. Spinning, he came face to face with Timberwolf Looking up and down the powerful, fully mature Tom's physique – he swiftly realized that it was himself who had gotten more than he bargained for. There was no way in hell he'd ever hope to hold his own in a fight with this Tom! "oh..." he gulped as he backed away slightly.

"Where is she?" Timberwolf growled, his ears pinned tightly against his skull, his hackles up. From all appearances, he was ready to pounce on the other Tom.

Collecting himself a bit, Marik realized that this growling Tom wasn't exactly acting like a typical Tom. Must be that canine friend of Izza's then… Straightening his back, Marik looked down his nose at the powerful Tom. "Attitude like that; von't get you anyvhere," Marik smirked, poking Timberwolf's 'kitty nose' and snickering as he made him snarl. Marik just smirked, not the least bit worried now. "Again, you do not frighten me, now if you don't mind, back off before I chop something off that can't grow back," he hissed dangerously, making Timberwolf back off slightly.

"You must be Marik then," Phantom girl stated. She looked the handsome young Tomcat up-and-down, more than understanding why Izza was attracted to him now.

"Zhat is me, my dear," he purred as she giggled. Out of the side of his eye, he could see that his actions were highly irritating to the bigger Tom. Which made it even more entertaining to continue..

"Enough flirting, do you have a plan?" Timberwolf growled. He didn't like the Tom even before he'd met him. And now that he'd met the cocky feline – he liked him even less.

"I do... you get Izza out, vhile I deal vit my father," Marik shrugged. He hid the fact that his stomach was starting to feel the tension of anxiety. He didn't want these strangers to realize just how afraid he was of the old Tom. But if he succeeded… He had to… So he kept his cocky, self-confident façade on.

"I like it, it's simple, it's elegant, and easy to remember!" Cham grinned. Unlike Timberwolf, he'd had no pre-conceived opinion on the Tom, and he rather liked him.

"Exactly," Marik winked. He couldn't believe that this supposed 'team' had no plan of their own. The stupidity of coming here blindly, of trusting someone you've never met…

"And how do you plan on single-handedly getting through a mansion full of guards without your father realizing your intention of killing him?" Cosmic boy queried. Something told him that this Tomcat wasn't nearly as confident of his plan as he was pretending to be. "Which you could spend your entire life on Tacron Galtos for, might I add," he added. He started to narrow his eyes, but didn't get that far, for as soon as those words left his mouth he was pinned to the brick wall behind him with a blade at his throat.

"Izza is zeh girl I love; imprison me for saving her and you vill be zeh first to die a slow and painful death, I svear on my life," he hissed, his kind demeanor disappeared completely in the blink of an eye.

"Love?" Saturn girl asked suspiciously. She'd heard what the Tomcat had allowed to happen to Izza. How could he claim to 'love' her and still allow it?!

"Yes, vould I really be here right now... if I didn't love her?" he hissed as he released the rather shocked Cosmic Boy.

"What about the transmission through that ball?" Timberwolf snarled. He'd love to tear this particular Tomcat apart along with the feline's father. He didn't like him, didn't trust him, and would more than enjoy killing him.

"It vas a varning... vhen I found out zhat my father had found her... I sent her zeh message to make her see zhat she vasn't safe, if I'd of made it any clearer zhat it vas a varning... zeh guards in the room vould have told my father and once again a dancer vould have died," he explained in a serious tone.

"...So how can we help?" Triplicate girl asked, smiling. His charm had turned right back on, causing everyone but Timberwolf to relax again.

"I'm sure a lovely young lady like yourself can figure somezhing out" he winked, making her figuratively turn to a puddle of goo. "Zeh dungeons vhere she is being held are in zeh gardens... zhey are overlooked by my fathers' room, zherefore ve must strike at night, and you head in vhen the moons are covered by zeh clouds. Vhen you get to her, get her out... quickly, vitout hesitation, do not come into zeh mansion, just get out." He instructed clearly "do I make myself clear?" he asked just to make sure.

"Crystal." Cham put his thumb up grinning.

--

(Later on that night)

Darkness had cast a misty shroud around the large mansion, the scenery aglow with the two moons ghostly rays that made the trees around the building glow a pale blue. If someone were to watch closely, they'd of noticed a lone figure, jump up the side of the building and slide silently into one of the rooms.

Marik, being as quiet as possible, dug his sharp claws into the ceiling of the room he'd jumped into, noticing that there was one lone guard in the room. He briefly pondered why said guard would be in this room.. Normally they'd all be in the mess-hall right now. During the dancers' little performance, they tended to gather and enjoy the benefits of being employees here.

'_No matter'_ He thought as he retracted his claws. He landed silently behind the guard, whom turned around to see the young black and white male; smirk, shrug, unsheathe a long blade, spin it round to gain its momentum and then darkness, as Marik had sliced the guard's neck; all within a matter of five seconds. The unfortunate guard slid silently to the floor, his hands on his throat. His life-blood spurting out even as he tried to gasp for air.. His lungs filling with only his own blood…

Without even a second glance back at the dying guard, Marik stealthily made his way through the seemingly empty mansion, hoping he didn't have any more 'unfortunate' blocks.

Unfortunately, two guards had noticed him climbing the wall, and notified his father without hesitation. Knowing his son's greatest weakness, Rizk had growled and sent a group of his most trusted guards to go fetch Izza. If his son had the audacity to come back, to sneak in.. Then he would pay dearly. And this time it wouldn't be some nameless dancer who died, it would be the whore that Marik seemed to be so fixated on.

Marik walked through the darkened hallways, smirking at the sounds of yelling then silence... it seems the dancers did a WONDERFUL job at silencing the loud mouthed buggars. But then a strange sense of impending danger filled him. His hackles raised. Something was not quite right.. Something was out of sorts.. But he had to continue on.. Try to complete the plan.. It was Izza's only hope! He gulped down his trepidation as he found himself at the large mahogany doors of his fathers room, he knew deep down in his gut... that something was going to go wrong, but he would face it... because this was for Shadow.

"Now or never," he said to himself and pushed the doors open. Then he knew... the Dancers officially... needed to be smacked upside the head. They had failed him.. Failed him miserably.. For there, in the middle of the room, were at least ELEVEN armed guards, all with the training to kill him. All glaring at him as he stood there with his mouth open in total shock.

"Tut-tut-tut Marik... you became sloppy," Rizk chuckled darkly, as the doors locked, causing the young male to tense slightly. Nodding to his guards, an evil smile crossed the old Tom's face. "...kill him," he growled narrowing his ghastly green eyes.

A deadly calm washed over Marik. He was most likely dead, but by god he was going to take them all with him. Taking a quick note of all the guards' positions and how they unsheathed their weapons. Calculating his chances he smirked. "Very vell, death it is," he hissed as the guards surrounded him. The guard behind him on the left charged, but Marik had heard the brief sound of a blade being moved, the guard that had moved his blade too loud took the first swing. His blade simply glided over Marik's head as the young male had ducked down swiftly and spun, unsheathing his own blade whilst slicing the ginger guard across his stomach. He propelled himself over the second guard, spun around and stabbed the guard straight through his back. He then blocked another's attack and sliced across his chest with amazing grace and speed. With three guards dead, he turned to face his livid father and the other nine guards then ghosted his blade across the floor. "Zhat the best you've got?" Marik hissed, listening to the tone he used, someone may think he was acting cocky, but Rizk knew all too well, Marik NEVER acted cocky in a fight.

"Not at all," Rizk growled as two guards charged forward, Marik charging in response, he blocked each swing with his own lighter blade, moving forward he blocked one guards attack, span around and thrust his blade straight through another guards stomach, he then ducked as two blades had come together like a pair of scissors to cut his head off, as he ducked he brought his blade forward killing another whilst taking the guards sword for himself. He then swiftly pivoted himself around blocking an attack with one blade and using the other to kill the attacker. He ran forward blocking two guards' attacks with both arms. His speed was unmatchable, his grace... unbeatable, the guard's attacks were useless. Each falling one by one as Marik sliced his blades across one of their chests. Then he swung around and stabbed a guard right in the foot, causing him to yelp in pain flail his arms and blade; but Marik predicted this and spun around on his feet whilst bending backwards so the sword went right over his head, using the momentum gained in that move he brought his arm and blade around and sliced the guards head clean off.

Right at the moment the Legionnaires burst through the doors, Saturn girl in front, having brain blasted the doors.

"Vhat are you doing?!" Marik hissed, not looking at the fuming Legionnaires. He was actually winning this battle! His confidence increasing that he would kill Rizk.. Murder the bastard who beaten him and his love down for so long…

"She's not there Marik," Lightning Lad growled. He took a quick note of the carnage around the Tomcat's feet. Even though he was worried because Shadow had not been where she was supposed to be, he couldn't help but be impressed by Marik's talent with a blade.

"All the cells are empty," Brainy flatly stated with narrowed forest green eyes. Had they been misled here? Was Marik truly on their side – or not?

Marik's ice blue eyes widened in horror as he realized what must've happened. His ever-conniving father had had warning.. Had done something with her.. And it was most likely not something good for her either. Narrowing his eyes in hatred, he turned them slowly to his father, whom was chuckling evilly.

"I guess I underestimated you son," Rizk smirked, showing his yellow fangs. "But... it also seems you underestimated me," he hissed as two guards dragged Shadow out of a side room and threw her in front of Rizk

"Ugh," she yelped, hitting her broken wrist, fresh blood covered her tatty grey fur. She spasmed in pain, as she glanced up with unfocused eyes… Then they rolled back into her head and she collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Izza," Marik gasped in horror, as he watched her clouded pain filled eyes look briefly up at him before she fell unconscious.

"Shadow," Timberwolf growled as the Legionnaires went to move in. They would kill every feline in the mansion if they had too… Tear them apart with their bare hands..

"Stay back" Marik growled, "They're mine," he hissed to the disguised heroes. Wiping his blood-covered blades casually on the fur of his leg, he raised them back into position as he went into a square stance. Ready to slaughter each and every guard that dared to face him.

"But-

-I SAID STAY BACK!!" Marik cut Cosmic Boys' sentence down to one word with a venomous tone.

"Guards, rip him to shreds" Rizk hissed as Marik focused on the guards. The Legionnaires fell silent, watching the scene as Marik twisted and turned blocking each guards attack then spun around to the side, using both arms to block each attack. One of the lucky guards got a cheep punch in on the feline but that didn't change anything, he soon died after Marik's own light sword drove straight through his stomach. Having dealt with those guards, the two on either side of his father tensed slightly, knowing, if they attacked, their fate would be the same as the others. Marik swirled the two blades around in his hands as he walked in front of the two.

"Let her go," Marik growled as he approached his father. His blades dripped rivers of bright red blood on the marble floor. His coat now so blood-covered that his true color was undistinguishable… He locked his eyes with those harsh green ones as Rizk opened his arms out wide, seemingly unafraid of his murderous son. Almost… Almost as if to embrace him…

"Come get her," he challenged the younger male.

"So be it," Marik narrowed his eyes and ran forward, the guards clashed their blades into his path, but Marik bent over backwards, his feet gliding across the floor as his two blades pointed out to the sides, slicing both guards stomachs at once. What he didn't predict was his father having a blade; Rizk swiftly unsheathed his knife as his son was moving too fast to stop, then just as Izza's eyes opened, Rizk drove the blade straight through Marik's stomach. The Legionnaires watched in horror as the highly trained feline fell to the floor, loosing blood rapidly.

Using all the strength she had... which wasn't that much, Izza dragged herself to Marik who looked up at her with pained blue eyes. Timberwolf watched the scene sadly as Phantom Girl put her hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry T," she said softly.

"S'ok," he mumbled

"Help him," Izza sobbed weakly. Her eyes pleaded with her friends to save him.

"What?" Lightning Lad asked in disbelief. This was the Tom who'd stood by.. Watched her being tortured.. And had done nothing all these years..

"HELP HIM!!" she cried in a louder voice. She put her non-injured arm under the dying male's shoulders, weakly trying to pull him to her chest.

"Come near and i'll rip you to ribbons," Rizk threatened. He raised up his blade, planning to slice through both felines at his feet. To be done with them both forever.

"Try it," Saturn girl growled as she narrowed her eyes and concentrated. A force field suddenly appeared around Izza, Marik and the other legionnaires so Rizk couldn't get to them

"Get him out of here," Cosmic Boy ordered as Lightning Lad and the –back from his mission- Superman, carried the injured male out

"The wound is fatal, Shadow if I can fix it... I will, but I'm sorry if I can't," Brainy spoke then flew out of the room after the other two legionnaires.

"Saturn girl?" Shadow asked.

"Yes?" she frowned, still focusing on the force field, which Rizk was trying to slice through. Shadow then mustered up her renewed strength, which was now powered by her built up rage, hate and anger; she stood up ignoring the bleeding wounds

"Remove zeh force field," she hissed.

"What?" Saturn girl questioned with a hint of shock laced through her voice

"Remove zeh force field," she repeated venomously. Saturn girl did as instructed and removed it, only to have Rizk stand up to his full height of 8'11 in front of them. Saturn girl backed up slightly as Izza stood her ground

"Zhere is a rule Rizk, for every member of zeh animal kind... ve are not human, ve are not man... ve are animals, born and bred animals. Ve are felines, cats; vether big or small zhere is one rule for us all," she purred darkly, even he noticed the icy edge to her tone, the evil glint in her usual playful green eyes.

"And vhat is zhat?" he growled as her claws elongated, her teeth seemed to sharpen to a deadly point, her feet gained four razor sharp claws.

"Never... and I mean NEVER, fuck vit zeh females," she narrowed her eyes and pounced.

All the guards in the mess hall were dead... the dancers in the middle each holding a weapon of some sort and each and every one of them jumped at the sound of a loud scream of pain then silence.

Saturn girl Phantom Girl and Cosmic Boy watched in horror, as Shadow had ripped Rizk apart piece by piece with her bare now bloody hands... then walk towards them, stumbled, groaned in pain and then collapsed, her energy spent entirely.


	14. Wakey wakey

_Pain_- pain was all he knew at that moment... his eyes felt heavy and his head felt like led, but he knew for a fact, he was alive. At that moment, he didn't care whether it hurt to move or not, he had to see if the Legion got Shadow out alive. His eyes opened slowly then his eye lids blinked twice; his eyes trying to get used to the soft glow of the lamp beside him.

"I-Izza..." Marik groaned in pain, as his eyes focused and noted that Izza was nowhere to be found, there was just one other in the room with him.

"Whoa there... don't try to move" Brainiac 5 sighed as he placed a gentle hand on the Feliazians shoulder.

"Vhere is she?" Marik asked, looking up at the green skinned adolescent boy with clouded eyes.

"She's over there, shush she's resting," Brainy smiled as he motioned over to the opposite side of the room, where sure enough the smoke-coloured feline lay, the tell-tale rise and fall of her chest was the only sign that she had survived the ordeal.

"Vhen vill she vake up?" Marik asked; his attention focused solely on his love.

"I'm not sure yet, she had quite a few cuts and bruises, also a nasty lump on her right temple... she could wake any moment, nobody can honestly be sure," he explained as he wrote something on a data-pad. "May I ask a question?" Brainiac 5 asked curiously

"Shoot," Marik sighed, turning his attention to the curious boy.

"Where did you learn how to fight with a sword?" Brainiac 5 asked curiously, it was common knowledge that the use of a normal blade had been dispersed after the masters passed away, there was no-one left to teach it so the blades were destroyed and never used again, to find a Feliazian with the talent of the old blade was... well very shocking indeed.

"My father, he vas stupid enough to have me taught, I vas taught the vays of the energy blade, but since everyone used zhem, I vanted to learn a new vay. I taught myself house to use zeh old vays vhen I vas younger, using the techniques learned from my tutors I merged them in vit zeh normal blade and brought my own style to life," he explained, the ex-android staring wide-eyed, that was astounding, using the techniques of the energy blade with the normal swords and you could fight an army on your own!

"H-He never vas one for following zeh crowds," a soft voice muttered from the opposite bed as Marik shot up, instantly regretting it as a flash of pain shot down his already agonizingly painful body. His eyes locked with the soft glowing emerald eyes of the girl he loved.

"Izza," he breathed almost inaudibly as Brainy smiled

"I'll leave you two alone for now," he chuckled and left the room swiftly and without making a noise. Marik then slowly made his way over to Izza's bed as she smiled at him.

"Nice to see you," she said quietly, her voice still a little sore from all the pained screams.

"I'm so sorry," he lowered his head then hugged her, he felt her nuzzle his neck as she purred softly, obviously still not mad at him for what he did in the mansion.

"You're forgiven," she breathed, her ears flat against her head as she purred quietly.

"I doubt a brief sorry vill absolve vhat I have done in your friends eyes," he sighed dejectedly, he knew her new friends had pretty much terrible first impressions on him, so he could predict their responses if he just tried to get away with a simple 'sorry'. He pulled away from her and lowered his head.

"Zeh Legion know I am safe zherefore zhey accept you, zeh only legionnaire you'll have to avoid for a vhile... vould be Timbervolf... he just plain doesn't like you," she smiled sheepishly, trying to convince him that the Legion wouldn't incarcerate him just yet.

"So I've noticed," he smiled with a cheeky wink "seems like zeh little volf-boy is jealous more zhan angry," he more purred than spoke with his velvety smooth voice combined it made her involuntarily shiver.

"Vhat do you mean?" she asked after shutting her over-active imagination up; the fact that he had no shirt on didn't help the matter.

"Zeh guy is infatuated vit you my dear," he smirked, as she blinked and tilted her head to the side, a gesture he'd always found almost irresistibly adorable. "Never mind," he sighed as he pressed a kiss to her forehead gently causing her to giggle and smile.

"Ok-ok, break it up now," Brainy sighed as he walked in both cats pouted and gave him a glare, "someone has visitors" he smirked at Izza as her mood switched quickly, she clapped and smiled happily. Brainy then proceeded to pull Marik's bed next to Izza's so the black and white tom cat could lie next to her, without annoying her visitors. Marik shrugged and sat down on his own bed, his tail curling around Izza's as she blinked; looked at him then smiled fondly.

"Who's first?" Izza asked curiously as Brainy chuckled and opened the door, letting Cham run in and hug her "oof!" she gasped as Marik quickly pulled the young changeling off of her

"Vhoa-vhoa, be careful... she's still recovering," he sighed as Cham smiled sheepishly

"Sorry Shadow... I completely spaced. But it's so good to see you again, Timberwolf's been really grouchy since you were taken so everyone had to avoid him, Brainy got really bored and started making something called the Eifel tower out of tooth picks... which actually looks pretty dang cool, Phantom girl decided she was gonna try and find a cat and Saturn girl has just been trying to keep the peace and really not succeeding, it's so good to have you back!" he grinned childishly as both felines blinked at him with WTF expressions on their faces

"Uumm... ok?" Izza blinked "so... I vas missed?" she asked as Cham nodded enthusiastically, Izza then turned to the sheepish looking Brainiac 5 "... toothpicks?" she asked sarcastically as he rubbed the back of his head

"It was the only thing I could find!" he defended as Marik chuckled and plopped down next to Izza

"Oh and beware, Phantom girl and Triplicate girl are gonna ambush you when you get out of here and hug you till you have to come back in here," Cham beamed mindlessly.

"Not vit me here," Marik smirked showing his pearly white fangs as he pulled Izza into a careful huggle. Cham smiled

"Well I should go before Timberwolf yells at me...again" he smiled as Izza pouted and opened her arms invitingly; Cham accepted the invite and hugged her then ran out.

"As you can guess the furry menace is next in line," Brainiac 5 sighed with a sarcastic tone, Izza now truly believed Timberwolf had made their lives hell while she was gone.

"Zhat bad huh?" Marik smirked at him, as Brainy rolled his eyes and jotted something down

"You have no idea," he drawled and walked over to the door "you can come in now!" he called as Timberwolf walked in

"Vell hello zhere, Volf-boy," Izza grinned as he smiled then took notice of Marik's position and let out a low growl. "You ok?" she asked concerned, her left ear twitching slightly.

"Can't we talk without him in here?" he asked pleadingly, not even bothering to hide the fact that he hated Marik with a passion

"Sorry, no-can-do the fuzz-ball stays" Izza grinned as she snuggled up to said 'fuzz-ball'. Timberwolf only growled in response then stormed off. ".... Vow, he really has gotten angrier," she sighed as Marik ran his fingers through her hair.

"Indeed, I doubt Marik being here actually helped the matter," Brainy sighed as he massaged his temples "but that's beside the point, he knows you were accepted here after you helped save Shadow," he sighed, shaking his head.

"He's jealous." Marik shrugged, obviously not caring the slightest about the large canine.

"Of vhat?" Izza asked, looking up at the chuckling male.

"Me," he shrugged simply, Brainy raised an eyebrow at the statement, curious to see what explanation the tom-cat was going to give. "Oh let's face it, zhis Timbervolf is crushin on Izza, he's pissed cause I'm getting in zeh vay... zherefore, he's jealous of me, because i have her," he explained, wrapping his arms around the wide-eyed feline.

"Are you trying to say he's infatuated with Shadow?" Brainy asked curiously, a devious smirk finding its way onto his usual innocent face.

"Not trying, I'm positive," Marik snickered, enjoying the thought of tormenting Timberwolf.

"Stop it!" Izza hissed dangerously, startling the males present

"Vhy... he's a dog crushing on a cat, it's hilarious," Marik laughed along with Brainy as she got angrier and angrier

"Vhat is your point; you never choose who you fall for, it just happens, cannot help it even if you tried!" she argued, thankful for the fur on her face, having her mate see the blush on her face would probably be disastrous for Timberwolfs' health.

"Vhy are you defending him?" Marik asked suspiciously, leaning closer to her

"He's my friend, I'd never insult your friends... so stop insulting mine," she growled and pushed him off of her.

"Aww Izza, you know i vas only playing..." Marik sighed, with an apologetic smile; his left ear was against his head as his right stuck up, his eyes wide and sorrow-full as a full blown pout fixed itself onto his face.

"..... I hate you right now," she sighed, both ears against her head as he grinned and kissed her.

"I vuv you too!" he grinned and gave her an Eskimo kiss as she giggled and rubbed her nose.

"If you two are done flirting... I'd rather not have to regurgitate up my breakfast," Brainy sighed with a dry look as a soft giggle make them jump

"Oh c'mon B5, it's cute!" came the voice of Shrinking Violet as she became larger before their eyes. "And ehem... the look suits you," she blushed as she looked at Marik, who blinked and grinned as he looked down at his shirt-less chest

"Vhy thank you," he purred as Izza let out a soft dangerous hiss, his response was a simple one but it calmed her down, he wrapped his arms back around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"How did you get in?" Brainy asked the girl that was leaning on him casually.

"You left the door open," she pointed at the still open door with a smug shit-eating grin on her face.

"I thought i felt a breeze," he mused with a smirk as she blinked

"......." a brief silence then "No i don wanna know," she mumbled and shook her head

"So... vhen can ve get out of here?" Marik asked lazily, staring at the smaller teens with half lidded eyes.

"As soon as I'm positive you can move without re-opening any of those wounds," Brainy smiled and walked forward slightly "now Izza, i need you to try and stand up," he smiled as she tilted her head and nodded, removing Marik's arms from around her waist and removing the blankets.

"Careful," Marik mumbled as she smiled and slipped out of the bed, she wobbled slightly but ended up standing straight, her hair still messy and free-flowing from lying down so and getting bashed around so much.

"You have very long hair," Shrinking violet observed as Marik snickered

"Most Feliazians do," Izza responded as she walked a few steps then turned around and jumped onto the bed.

"You're ok," Brainy chuckled as he jotted a few things down on the glowing data-storing device and placed it on the table. "Marik is too as we've previously found out" he smiled "you're free to leave" he smiled

"But fiiirrst," Shrinking violet grinned and took out a fresh outfit for Izza as she grinned and accepted it happily.

"Yay, fresh clothing!" she cheered gleefully as she hugged the black outfit.

I kinda need some clothing too you know" Marik sighed, leaning against the wall with a calm yet bored expression on his face.

"Aww, but ve like zeh view" Izza purred as she motioned to Shrinking Violet and herself with her thumb and index finger.

"I don't like zeh breeze," he shuddered, his hackles rising slightly to emphasize his point.

"I'll see if we can find something for you," Brainiac 5 chuckled as Marik nodded with a grateful smile "but it won't be what you're used to," he advised then walked out the room.

".... Do i vant to know?" he asked almost fearfully.

-----

**Sorry about the REALLY long wait for this, i recently found out that my stepdad had made a back-up of my stories from my old comp... So yeah, i can most likely get back to writing all my stories again! XD there aren't many chapters left of this now... about 2 more maybe .**


	15. How to get the girl pt1

Chapter 15

"Help!" Marik yelped as he tried to jump out the room where Shadow and Violet had all the outfits lined up.

"It's either this or we fix up those robes.... and believe me, we ain't good at sewing" Vi smiled sheepishly as he grumbled and looked at Shadow desperately

"I rather like my robes thank you very much," he grouched, sitting down in the corner and wrapping his tail around his legs... pouting. Shadow practically glided over and bent down to face him with a smirk on her face

"You know I've alvays vondered vhat you'd look like in form fitting clothing," she purred as he raised an eyebrow and gave her a sceptic look

"You just vant to get me to change!" he protested as she snickered and forcibly pulled him up.

"Or you could make your own..." Vi suggested shrugging, if he didn't like the ones they had then making was the only option.

"..... Better idea!" he grinned and ran out the room faster than lightning. Shadow blinked at the spot that he once occupied and looked at Vi as she shrugged her response, equally confused.

---

"Where's the other one?" a gruff voice asked from behind Shadow making her squeak and spin around, ears flat against her head.

".... Oh it's you," she mumbled and straightened herself up "and his name is Marik," she frowned, crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head to the left slightly in an unimpressed manner.

"He's not hanging around you... so where is he?" Timberwolf asked again

"I don't know, he ran off vhen ve tried to get him an outfit... probably going to make his own," she replied with a dry expression. "Vhy do you hate him so much?" she asked, her unimpressed expression turning to one of hurt and curiosity.

"It's just.... everything he did, all the pain he put you through, yet still he has your heart," he sighed as she lowered her head then hugged him, startling the tall wolf-man "S-shadow?" he asked in mild shock.

"Timbervolf... Feliazians aren't like your typical earth felines.... ve find a mate.... and ve stay vit zhem, Marik is a good guy... he vas acting on the impulse to save more than just one, like a hero should; just give him a chance," she smiled softly as he responded with a small smile and a nod.

"Ok... but my warning will still stand, he makes one wrong move and I'll do something about it." He grumbled gruffly as she smiled and reached up, giving him a pet on the head "good boy." she giggled as he grumbled and gave her the driest look he could muster. "Now i bet i could help you!" she grinned, frowning in response and curiosity he allowed her to continue "even though i vas completely clueless to most things... you staring at Phantom Girl, i was not," she purred slyly as Timberwolf gulped and backed away.

"W-what do you mean?" he asked as she smirked and advanced on him

"I can help you..." Shadow grinned showing her fangs making Timberwolf a little uneasy.

"Ve can help you," a smooth voice chuckled from behind them as Shadow leaned to the side, and gaped, Marik was dressed in something that was black in colour with a red belt around his waist, the material of the outfit allowing the muscles on his chest and arms to show through pretty clearly, his hair as usual was left to flow down his back and right at the bottom was in a clip, making sure it couldn't get tangled in anything... it was pretty long. His arms and feet were covered by red `boots and fingerless gloves allowing his claws to show pretty menacingly. His spear-like sword resting on his back under his hair as twin blades hung from his belt.

"I liiikkee it" she purred as he winked and smirked then turned back to the taller male.

"As much as you may hate me, and it's quite obvious in zhat matter.... but no matter vhich vay you toss it, ve can help you, vit your task and you know it," Marik chuckled and with a quick move he was stood next to Izza, taller than her by at least several inches.

"I don't like her in that way!" Timberwolf protested indignantly

"Suuurrre," they both drawled with equally dry looks on their fuzzy faces. "Vhy do you think i never noticed or looked for any sign of interest in me.... because i noticed you vere staring at Phantom girl a lot!" Izza grinned, showing her cold hard EVIDENCE.

"Uuhh.... i um.... uuhh," Timberwolf stuttered as he backed away, both felines effectively cut off his path by uniting their force and surrounding him, slow and almost threatening movements cut off Timberwolfs escape as each time he went to run, one of them was in front of him.

"C'mon Volf-boy, ve von't fail you!" Izza assured as Marik smirked

"And i know all zeh tricks," Marik almost purred darkly as Timberwolf blinked

"....... Fine you can help, but mess it up and i gut you," Timberwolf growled, his threat solely directed at the black and white 'fuzz ball'.

"Yay!" both cheered as only Izza hugged him, then both ran off to plot.... or to make-out, Timberwolf wasn't exactly sure... nor did he actually wish to know.

"So.... where'd you get the outfit?" Izza asked curiously, he grinned and leaned down; resting his chin on her shoulder so his mouth was right next to her ear

"You like?" he purred causing a shiver to run down her spine; his velvety voice was just too much!

"Mmm-hmm," she squeaked, a sly smirk crossed his handsome facial features in response. He moved his head to the side slightly and pressed his lips to her neck; using his fingers he moved her once again platted hair to the side to graze his sharp teeth against her furred neck, a soft moan escaped her throat as she leaned to him.

"Get a room." A dry voice commented, snapping them out of their stupor, both turned to find Lightning Lad giving them a rather dry look. Izza smiled sheepishly

"Zhat is a marvellous idea" Marik purred darkly down Izza's ear, she yelped in response and literally jumped. Clinging to one of the lights that hung from the ceiling she blushed and smiled nervously

"Uuhh" she started

".... Moving on, where'd you get that?" Lightning Lad asked curiously, pointing at the suit Marik wore.

"Made it," Marik shrugged "you learn a lot vhen you're cooped up vit vanna-be mother felines, most of zeh dancers back on Feliaz wanted to be mothers.... now zehy may actually get zhat vish," he pondered the last bit to himself "vhat happened to zhem vhen you brought me here?" he asked suddenly, eyes wide and a slight glare on his face.

"The dancers were let go, we gave them any medical treatment needed, we're still unsure about the mansion though" Lightning Lad explained as Izza dropped down and looked at Lightning Lad curiously

"Vhy can't it be used for something good?" she asked, looking at Marik intently "like, somevhere for zeh homeless children to stay," she shrugged, Marik tilted his head slightly then smiled

"It'll take a vhile but, vit a bit of reconstruction to zeh rooms, it'll be perfect," he smiled and wrapped his arms securely around the shadowy feline and nuzzled her neck.

"Why do you two insist on having public displays of affection?" Brainiac 5 asked curiously as he'd been walking past at that moment

"Ve are Feliazians, once we find a mate in life ve stay vit zhem, no matter vhat, and ve have been away from each other for so long," Marik explained as he rested his head on Izza's shoulder and pulled her closer, nuzzling against her neck.

"In normal terms, he missed me," Izza smiled and leaned against him, a soft purr coming from the back of her throat.

"Izzaaaa" he drew out quietly

"Vhaaaaat?" she asked with a small smile, her only response was him literally sweeping her off her feet, she squeaked in shock and clung to him.

"Excuse me Gentlemen," he grinned and walked off.

"..... Do i even wanna know?" Lightning Lad asked

"... No-no you don't," Brainy shook his head and continued his walk towards his lab.

-------------

"Shadow you gonna-" Timberwolf stopped mid-sentence as he stared in shock, Izza had her arms and head resting on Marik's bare chest, he had his arms wrapped around her waist, the thick fluffy covers just covering her chest, both were asleep. He sighed and walked out, closing the door fully.

Marik's eyes shot open at the sound of the door closing, he looked down at Izza and smiled, then carefully slid out of the bed without waking her, then got dressed and snuck out of the room and grabbed Timberwolf

"Ok volf boy, come vit me," he sighed and pulled the shocked wolf man into the training room.

"What are you doing?" Timberwolf snarled, pulling his arm out of Marik's grip.

"Teaching you something, duh!" Marik rolled his eyes and plopped down on the benches.

"What type of 'something'?" Timberwolf growled as Marik rolled his ice blue eyes and flexed a claw; he stood up and walked over to the wall. "What are you doing?" he asked

"Think about it, zhere are only three people vit claws, two of vhich are taken.... now, your little crush comes in here, oooh say twice every day to bug you," Marik smirked

"How'd you know that?" Timberwolf questioned curiously

"I'm observant." Was his simple answer, then with a swift movement, a very fancy looking heart was carved onto the wall. "I've done the hard part, now you, carve the names," he smirked and grabbed Timberwolfs arm and poked the centre of the heart with Timberwolves ever flexed claws.

"B-but she'll see it and think i'm weird!" Timberwolf growled and pulled away,

"Oh c'mon you vuss just do it or I'll forge it, and my claw writing looks a whole lot neater zhan yours," Marik drawled with a dry expression

"... How'd you know she'll like it?" he asked curiously

"Every girl loves having their name carved into something, i carved Izza's into a statue on the mansion grounds... mainly cause ve vere alvays hiding zhere." He smiled sheepishly then gained a strict look "now do it!" he ordered

"Fine-fine," Timberwolf sighed and carved his and her name into the centre of the heart, Marik was right on one thing.... his carving skills were so much better than Timberwolves.

"Good boy!" Marik chuckled then frowned "vhat else can ve do.... hmmm" he thought out loud.

"Why isn't Izza helping?" Timberwolf frowned

"She's resting, tired," he grinned, his tail wafting side to side.

"And i'm sure you had something to do with that," Timberwolf grumbled and headed towards the door.

"Make sure she sees this!" Marik called pointing to the carving as Timberwolf walked out. "Aaah she's never gonna see it," he sighed dryly, knowing that the moment he walked out, Timberwolf would run back in and scribble it out. "....Stupid dog." He grumbled and walked out back to Izza.


End file.
